Descubriendo verdades
by bellapausini 21
Summary: "¿que pasaria cuando la burbuja de Renesmee Cullen se reviente? ¿y si todo lo que le ocultaban lo descubra?... denle una oportunidad!
1. recordando

**_bueno espero que les guste y como favor les pido que lean por lo menos el primer capitulo completo y si no le gusta no esperen el segundo, pero si les gusta dejen reviews._**

**_los personajes no me pertenecen son de la talentosa stephanie meyer, yo solo soy dueña de esta historia y una gran imaginacion._**

**_tambien debo aclarar que la historia se llama "Descubriendo verdades" y por una estupidez mia se quedo como "recordando" que es el titulo del primer capitulo, pero luego tratare de arreglarlo, cuando averigue como hacerlo._**

**_disfruten de la lectura._**

_Nessie:_

_Mi querida nessie se que todos están un poco reacios a nuestra relación y sobre todo después de los acontecimientos anteriormente ocurridos._

_Solo te escribo para decirte que te amo y que no quiero que nunca lo olvides, también porque hoy es tu cumpleaños felices 15 amor!_

_Siento que no vernos, lo siento por todo._

_Con amor tu Jacob._

Cerré el papel y distintas emociones me invadieron como el amor, el dolor por nuestra separación y finalmente la furia, la ira, sinceramente quería arrementer contra el cuello de alguien en este preciso momento.

Bueno después de mi nacimiento han pasado quince años, a los siente años de edad deje de crecer físicamente, pero en madurez…uffff, he madurado con el tiempo bueno realmente siempre he sido madura para mi edad, pero hay algunas cosas que hace poco mas de un año no creía y hoy si, como el amor, agradezco tener la suficiente edad para creer en el. Tía Alice siempre me celebra los cumpleaños, le encanta, pero este, estoy segura iba a ser la excepción puesto que estaba castigada.

Hoy es el día de mi cumpleaños número quince y lo único que quiero es ver a mi Jacob el único que me ha ayudado es mi abuelito Charlie que me trajo esa preciada carta de mi lobito, no se que hacer en mi familia temen que Jacob me haga daño, pero el no me hizo daño, yo tuve la culpa. No entiendo sus actitudes y me están matando.

Dé repente sentí a alguien acercarse, puesto que es mi cumpleaños debía de ser para felicitarme, guarde rápidamente mi carta el la funda de la almohada y tire del cobertor para que lo tapara.

Feliz cumpleaños hija – era mamá, con una sonrisa centellante que me aturdía.

Emm…supongo que gracias – dije de forma irónica.

Pero amor es un día especial hoy, y por lo demás no me hables en ese tono – estaba enojada y triste a la vez podía sentirlo, pero yo no iba a ceder, no después de lo que me hizo - ¿Por qué estas así?

¿ de que modo? - Pregunte evadiéndola

Con ese tono, deberías estar feliz, hija no te entiendo – sonaba sinceramente desconcertada

Por favor – dije en forma sarcástica, ahora sentía que la carta me hablaba y mi furia paso a modo de torbellino

¿por favor que? – me miraba coso si estuviese cometiendo un pecado al comportarme así el día de mi cumpleaños

Por favor no seas hipócrita, sabes perfectamente que me pasa.

Ella salió de la habitación echando chispas por los ojos y en ese momento recordé todo lo que había pasado y definitivamente jake no tenia la culpa, yo era la única culpable de mi sentencia y aun así no la aceptaba. Yo fui casi tan normal como un bebe por eso los primeros meses de vida no los recuerdo, pero gracias a que crecía rápido y no soy completamente humana desde los seis meses de vida tengo recuerdos, pero mi familia nunca quiso contarme que había pasado esos primeros meses, la verdad, si me habían contado. Pero yo no era tonta y sabia que algo me escondían, y eso lo sabia gracias a jake ya que no es un buen mentiroso, solo conmigo le pasa eso ya que siempre me dice que imposible mentirme así que decide decirme que no me puede contar, aunque logre sacarle algunas cosas, pero como todo en mi vida, estaban con cosas censuradas. Mi familia siempre me había pintado un escenario bonito y romántico, y ese día en el claro estaba presionando a Jacob porque me contara la verdad y por supuesto él no quería, de repente nos vimos amenazándonos, ambos teníamos un genio increíble, y todo se salió de control, de repente Jacob, como nunca, empezó a temblar fuertísimo y eso me asusto, sus ojos mostraban ira, yo trate de calmarlo.

Jacob, por favor, cálmate

¡ ¿Como me pides que me calme después de decirme tal estupidez?

Yo le había dicho que si no confiaba en mi para contarme la verdad entonces, nos teníamos que separar, realmente no lo pensaba, pero el me sorprendió con lo que dijo después

Que más quieres ¿que me calme? – lo dijo como si escupiera veneno – si después de todo estoy frente a un vampiro – grito

Yo me quede inmóvil, paralizada, tal fueron de cortantes sus palabras que me dejaron sin aire, después de todo llevábamos un año como pareja, y nunca en mi vida me había dicho algo tan duro.

El tembló como un terremoto y de repente un lobo marrón rojizo apareció, y callo encima mío, estábamos en nuestro claro y yo brillaba, muy débilmente como siempre, ese claro perfecto, maravilloso, tan iluminado, de pronto se volvió negro, él salió rápidamente de encima mío, me dolía la cabeza y me salía sangre, pero nada me importo, Salí corriendo de aquel lugar como un bólido y necesitaba a mi papa aunque estuviese sangrando.

No sabia donde buscarlo, pero empecé a correr, tan rápido que mis lagrimas y mi sangre se mezclaban a mis espaldas como una pisca inconfundible.

Fui a la cabaña y no había nadie, entonces a pesar de saber que era mas seguro no aparecer por la cas blanca sangrando, me deje llevar, y puse mi mente en blanco.

En el momento en que me dirigía a cas me acorde que mamá me había dicho que se iba a ir de caza, con jasper y esme y que me cuidara, ya que aunque no me lo imaginaba en un ser increíblemente perfecto como mi mamá yo había heredado el imán atrayente de problemas de cuando ella era humana; y se fue a hacer sus cosas, después de que me confiara a jake y casi le amenazara de que me cuidara, como siempre.

Entonces no me sentí tan culpable por ir a la casa, aunque me costara tenia que lograr poner mi mente en blanco, a pesar de todo quería proteger a jake, al fin de todo yo lo amo.

Llegue a casa y me pare en la puerta buscando a Edward, mi papá, él estaba tocando el piano y alice, rosalie, emmet y Carlisle estaban en el mismo salón haciendo sus cosas.

Todos me miraron desconcertados, y entonces nos miramos, y papá corrió hacia mi, me abrazo como esperaba que lo hiciera y me hundí en un llanto incontenible y a pesar de poner todo mi esfuerzo, lo que paso en el claro afloro en mi mente, repitiendo una y otra vez la imagen en donde jake estaba encima mío como un lobo, Edward gruñía muy bajito mientras veía esa imagen en mis pensamientos.

Carlisle y Edward me llevaron a la sala quirúrgica que tenían en casa y me pusieron 10 puntos en el brazo, yo no paraba de llorar, estaba desconcertada, y entonces decidieron ponerme tranquilizantes, yo sabía que todos se estaban preguntando que ocurría de modo que cuando llegara bella iba a enfurecerse y embestís contra mi Jacob.

Papá, por favor, que no le hagan daño, no lo maten se los suplico – lo dije desesperada pues sbia que era muy difícil para a mamá cuando la hacían enojar. Papá gruño.

Hija, no te preocupes de eso ahora lo veremos cuando te calmes – se que debajo de eso tono suave estaba esa ira incontenible.

Entonces todo se volvió negro.

_**hola quiero agradecer a todos los que lean esta fic, ya que fue uno de los primeros que imagine y escribi en mi cuaderno, y recuerdo con el muchas cosas malas. para escribirlo estuve en un estado bien delicado emocionalmente pero al fin y al cabo lo escribi con harto cariño y una parte de mi siempre penso en los que leerian esto y espero que por lo menos algunas personas se identifiquen ya que podria ser lo que estaban buscando leer.**_

_**por ultimo le dedico este fic a mi hermana pilar ya que fue una de las me me alento a seguir con mi loca imaginacion.**_

_**cariños para todos y de antemano muchas gracias.**_

**_dejen reviews nos les cuenta nada, gracias de nuevo._**


	2. recordando II parte

**hola de nuevo aqui estoy subiendo un nuevo capi para las personas que les gusto mi historia y para las personas que se incorporen.**

**bueno los personajes no me pertenecen son de la grandiosa Stephanie Meyer, yo solo soy dueña de esta historia.**

**no pude subir el capi antes porque he estado con pruebas de final de semestre, lo siento.**

**con todo lo anteriormente expuesto los invito a leer y difrutar de la historia.**

Todavía recordaba lo que había pasado treinta días atrás cuando desperté, algo aturdida en mi habitación en la casa grande, tal vez todo había sido una pesadilla, pensaba y trataba de convencerme de ello, y de nuevo mis recuerdos me atraparon completamente.

El dolor punzante de mi brazo derecho me decía que no había sido ninguna clase de pesadilla, era real todo era real, no era mi imaginación, entonces empecé a llorar, no quería creer que era real, no podía ¡no!

-¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NOOOOO! – empecé a gritar desesperada.

En dos segundos todos aparecieron en mi pieza expectantes, mama se acerco a mi y me abrazo muy fuerte conteniéndome, papa por mi lado derecho con cuidado, poniendo su fría piel en mi herida; sentí las dulces manos de Esme y Rosalie en mi cabeza y a Alice acariciando mis piernas. Todos consolándome y yo llorando como una imbécil.

Decidí que debía parar y después derrumbare en silencio, cuando me seque las ultimas lagrimas, proseguí aclarando mi garganta, ya que, tendría que dar muchas respuestas, aunque la verdad, ¡que molesto resultaba mi don a veces, mama lo vería todo y enfurecería así que de todos modos estaba muerta.

Yo sabía que Edward estaba leyendo mis pensamientos, de modo que lo mire ceñuda enviándole un mensaje en secreto.

"para de leer mi mente necesito privacidad" pensé

-Ok – dijo él en voz alta pero parecía que nos respondía a todos.

Dé repente ocho vampiros me miraron ansiosos, instándome a que hablara.

-De acuerdo – logre soltar de forma entrecortada.

Todos me miraron como si les fuese a contar la historia, como si no supieran nada, entonces caí en cuenta de que papa lo habría dejado entre nosotros.

Acerque mi mano buena hacia su cara y tuvimos una pequeña conversación. La acerque para que se dieran cuenta de que me respondía a mí, ya sabia que no era necesario, pero todo debían tener un montón de preguntas.

"¿no les has contado nada?" pregunte a papa

-No – respondió él en voz alta

"¿puedo mentir y decir que me caí? ¿Por favor?"

-Lo siento, no puedo cariño – respondió él con voz aterciopelada y suave

-¡ YA BASTA! O me cuentan ahora mismo lo que paso o pensare lo peor

Esa era bella que estaba histérica, yo siendo su única hija me cuidaba como un tesoro.

-Reneesme – apunto Edward para que hablara

-Ok, pero no tengo porque contarles todo – apunte cruzándome de brazos, la herida me dolía, pero no me importo, puse mis manos como puños escondiéndolas en mi cuerpo. Sabía las pocas probabilidades que tenia, ya que, ellos eran un poco más fuertes que yo.

-Esta bien cielo – dijo esme – solo queremos saber que te paso, nos duele mucho ver como lloras y no poder hacer nada.

-Si – había aportado tía rose – princesa cuéntanos como mejor puedas.

-BASTA – dijo mama con tono autoritario – Edward – apunto – ¿me vas a contar todo o quieres que lo adivine? – sus palabras cortaban como una navaja y había una amenaza güarecida que me pareció haber oído antes, esto hacia que papa se desarmara.

Mama entendía todo rápidamente, de modo que se estaba tardando un poco con esto.

-Jacob – dijo en un susurro cargado de odio

Edward asintió, entonces vi la decisión en sus ojos y me estampe contra la puerta.

-Sobre mi cadáver – le dije desafiándola

No sabia como, ni a cuanto estaba dispuesta a llegar para protegerlo, pero definitivamente, si alguien le quería hacer daño, tendría que ser sobre mi persona.

Todos miraron sorprendidos y demasiado enojados para hablar, el único que conservo la calma fue Carlisle.

-Carlie cuéntame ¿eso es verdad? ¿Fue Jacob? – mi abuelo hablo sorprendido

-no es lo que ustedes piensan – dije a la defensiva

-entonces cuéntanos solo te queremos ayudar, hija, por favor – la voz de mama sonaba suplicante, pero a la vez enojada.

-esta bien – accedí y estire mi mano

Le conté de la discusión y de cómo jake perdió el control, también enfatice las partes en donde yo lo sobrepasaba haciendo notar que fue culpa mía y no de él.

Había una parte que había logrado guardar muy bien, pero en ese momento salió a flote.

"si después de todo estoy frente a un vampiro"

En ese momento no pude más y lo que mas temí llego, me derrumbe, antes de que me azotara Edward y bella me sostuvieron y pude sentir la tensión y el enojo en sus cuerpos, pero no pude pensar en nada mas y lo solté sin pensarlo.

-soy muy poco para él - dije entre sollozos – no soy nada

-tu lo esres todo hija – dijo papa – todo, el es muy poco para ti.

Bella, mi madre, se quedo paralizada, estaba segura de que no respiraba, sumerguida en sus pensamientos. Papa me agarro con sus dos manos la cara.

-escúchame, tu eres mucho mas que ese apestoso y estúpido perro, ¿lo entiendes? – papa estaba furioso, pero muy triste a la vez.

-¡no es así! – Grite desesperada – él no hizo nada

Todos estaban muy enojados con jake, de modo que sabia lo que estaban tramando.

-¡paren! – volvi a gritar, sabia los planes que estaban haciendo, siempre ponían esas caras cuando los hacían, ansias de sangre, yo los conocía muy bien.

TOC TOC – sonó mi puerta, lo cual me hizo desprenderme de mi recuerdo.

**¿y que les parecio? lo siento por el capi demaciado corto pero hasta ahi llegaba el recuerdo, tengo gran parte de la historia escrita en mi cuaderno de a poco voy a ir subiendo.**

**toda esta historia se la dedico a mi hermanita pilar que ha estado un poco mal el ultimo tiempo y hace poco se descubrio que sufre de un transtorno depresivo mayor, asi que espero que se mejore y que esta dedicatoria la alegre.**

**por ultimo les pido encarecidamente que dejen reviews, no le cuesta nada. gracias por leer y espero que les haya gustado.**

**cariños.**


	3. ¿pensando un poco más?

**aqui de nuevo espero que les guste y lo disfuten**

**todos los personajes pertenecen a stephanie meyer, yo solo soy dueña de la historia**

**nos vemos abajo  
**

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Era Edward

-estas de vuelta – grite arrojándome a sus brazos

-Feliz cumpleaños cariño – dijo alegremente

-eso no me interesa

-alégrate es un día especial y vamos a celebrar

-no quiero y no puedo

-si puedes, vamos sabes que es el momento mas esperado del año, alice se prepara con meses de anticipación, por no decir el dia siguiente que te celebramos los catorce años – río

-estoy en mi celda de prisión – dije de forma sarcástica - ¿te olvidas?

-ok, esta levantado el "castigo" – me miro un rato antes hablar – Srta. Cullen, ahora ¿me haría el favor de arreglarse?

-ya que esta levantado mi "castigo" entonces voy a salir.

No tenia sentido quedarme en casa si podía ir a ver a jake, mi lobito hermoso, y aclarar las cosas entre nosotros, ya hemos estado separados 1 mes, enviándonos cartas a través del abuelito Charlie.

-¡Charlie! – grito Edward

-no retes al abuelo, el solo trata de ayudarnos – se me había olvidado por completo la presencia de papá ouch!

-"si después de todo estoy frente a un vampiro" – cito a Jacob y yo me quede sin aire, como si me hubiesen bofeteado

-hija no seas masoquista – me suplico – me duele que sufras de ese modo y a tu madre igual, de una manera que estoy seguro no alcanzas a comprender

-necesito verlo- fue lo único que logre articular, papá me acuno en sus brazos mientras lagrimas traicioneras caían por mis mejillas y yo a cada minuto que pasaba me iba sintiendo peor – papá necesito vestirme, bueno arreglarme y alice…

-si se, voy a ir a la casa a ver en que puedo ayudar – diciendo eso me dio un beso en la frente y se marcho

Entre en la ducha para relajarme un rato y se me ocurrió una idea brillante para la fiesta de esta noche

Después de salir de la ducha decidí que era el momento de llamar a tía alice, ella era la experta para encargarse de aquellas cosas de belleza y moda, y yo no estaba de humor.

Me dijo que se iba a demorar en llegar, que estaba terminando algunos detalles, pero la demora era de una media hora.

Entonces me puse mi bata y me recosté en la cama, pensando únicamente en inspirar y expirar. Me gustaban tan poco las sorpresas como a mamá

-cielo ¿puedo entrar? – era bella, su cara expresaba muy bien lo que venia a decir

-si, pasa – dije cediendo, después de todo era mi madre, aunque había que hablar ciertas cosas

-cielo, sabes que me preocupo por ti, cuando supe lo que había sucedido, no pude evitar querer matarlo, te hizo daño amor, pero aparte del daño físico, hirió tus sentimientos, el siempre supo lo que somos.

-yo…yo – tartamudee, me silencio con un dedo y comenzó de nuevo

-Sabes que te amo y quiero que seas feliz, pero con el no, ya vas a encontrar a alguien para ser feliz – dijo dulcemente

-No, yo no quiero a otra persona, lo quiero a él – dije de forma terca

-si, lo se cielo, pero dejemos que las cosas se calmen

-¿Qué significa eso?

-que por el momento no quiero que lo veas, no volvería a soportar que te hiciera daño de cualquier forma

-pero…eso no es…justo he repetido mil veces que…

-…la culpa la tengo yo – imito mi voz a la perfección – lo se, tu eres igual a mi, pero eso no cambia las cosas, al menos no por el momento

-yo lo amo – estaba a punto de llorar

-lo se cariño

Se acerco a mi y me abrazo, me beso en la frente y me susurro al oído

-hija por el momento no, hazme caso, te lo suplico. Yo te quiero viva y…

-vale, vale – dije citando a Jacob

-…y hermosa para esta noche, para celebrar ¿te ayudo?

-bueno…pero he llamado a tía alice – dije como si confesara un crimen

Alice era la especialista en cosas de moda, pero a veces resultaba insoportable, la verdad ¡¿Qué estaba pensando? Claro, no estaba pensando lo admito

-yo paso – dijo mamá y se fue riendo a carcajadas

Mamá pasaba mucho tiempo en su notebook, haciendo no se que, la verdad he dejado de preguntar a falta de respuestas, así que en vez de ser torturada por tía alice me imagino que se iría al bosque a "pensar" con el notebook.

Alice llego a la hora que dijo y se encargo de mí toda la tarde, hasta que fui una muñeca de porcelana.

Me metió en un vestido morado sin breteles, el vestido era hermoso, era un corsé en el que se dibujaba una rosa con finos diamantes, como si no brillásemos suficiente, el vestido era de seda y hacia abajo caían varias capas que jugaban con diferentes tonos de morado. Los zapatos eran punta aguja y tenían en cada una la misma rosa de mi corsé.

Tía alice me obligo a mirarme en el espejo después de ponerme una tiara en el pelo

Me quede en shock, parecía verdaderamente una princesa, mi hermoso pelo rubio, caía como cascadas por mis hombros y con cualquier movimiento revotaban, fue algo impresionante

-¡gracias, gracias! – Dije con verdadera alegría, había sido un sacrificio que mereció la pena - eres genial

Con todo esto casi me olvido del plan de esta mañana

-lo se, lo se – puso esa expresión, que solo hacia cuando sabia que había hecho un gran trabajo

-tía – dije pensando en mi plan –me podrías dar unos minutos a solas, ve a la casa, yo tengo que ordenar algunas cosas – me miro entrecerrando los ojos

-bueno –dijo con cautela

-esta bien, quiero escribir mi discurso para hoy en la noche ¿hay algún pecado en eso? – deje que el sarcasmo fluyera

-esta bien, estas muy hipersensible hoy – apunto

-por favor no digas nada te lo suplico es una sorpresa – ella mas que nadie lo entendería, es la reina de las sorpresas

-mantendré mis pensamientos alejados – prometió

-gracias

-cualquier cosa por mi sobrina preferida

-soy la única – nos reímos juntas y ella se fue.

Entonces escribí

_Querida Familia Cullen:_

_Se que esto va a sonar como una locura a sus oídos, _

_pero no me dejan otro camino, tengo que hablar con_

_jacob, les prometo llegar sana y salva._

_No le echen la culpa a nadie, es mi decisión no me van_

_a encontrar, espérenme no me busquen, no lo hagan_

_mas difícil._

_Pueden aconsejarme, pero no decidir, _

_yo amo a Jacob y no voy a aceptar que nos separen a _

_menos que el tome la decisión._

_Lo siento, por todo, pero eso no cambia las cosas_

_RENESMEE CARLIE CULLEN_

Doble la carta y la metí en un sobre, la cerré y puse en el remitente FAMILIA CULLEN, llame a Charlie, el me tenia que ayudar.

-¿Hola? – respondió Charlie al cuarto pitido

-soy yo Renesmee – dije

-hola pequeña, ¿Cómo estas? Feliz cumpleaños - dijo alegremente

-emmm…bueno me preguntaba ¿esta alguien ahí contigo?

-no, estoy solo, preparándome para tu fiesta ¿Qué pasa?

-bueno necesito que me ayudes – estaba desesperada, así que debí sonar tal cual me sentía

-¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

-llama a Jacob y dile que nos encontramos en el claro hoy en la noche, que tenemos que aclarar las cosas en persona, por favor

-¿y como lo vas a hacer?

-déjamelo a mi, y por favor mantén tus pensamientos alejados, así te será mas fácil mentir – el abue no sabia lo de papá pero era una forma suave de decirle

-creo que mejor no voy por…

-no – me apresure a decir – necesito que me hagas otros favores mientras desaparezco

-pero…no se si voy a ser capaz pequeña, sabes que soy malísimo mintiendo – claro que lo sabia si mamá era igual a el en ese aspecto

-por favor, es lo ultimo que te pido, por favor, por favor, por favor – empecé a suplicar

-haría lo que fuera por mi nieta, pero no te prometo nada

-gracias abue, llámame de inmediato si él decide no ir

-lo hare

Espere, pero no me llamo por lo que supuse seguiríamos con el plan

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**¿y que les parecio? ¿alguna duda del fic del cap? cualquier duda dejen un reviews y yo con gusto lo respondere, tambien dejen energias positivas para saber si gusta o no**

**es el cap mas largo que he subido  
**

**para mis lectora disculpen la demora prometo subir mas seguido si dejan reviews porque asi me dan animo**

**un adelanto del proximo cap: nessie pondra en marcha su plan en la fista ¿pero encontrara a jacob esperandola como ella imagina?**

**sigan la historia y lo sabran  
**

**gracias por leer y cariños  
**


	4. la odisea

**bueno aqui estoy de nuevo, gracias a los que leen y a los que dejan reviews, soy una eterna agradecida de su tiempo.**

**los personajes le pertenecen a stephanie meyer, yo solo soy dueña de la historia**

**sin mas que decir, disfruten  
**

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Tía alice quería que mi mejor impacto, fuera al bajar las escaleras, por lo cual me encerré en el cuarto a esperar mi gran entrada, ella no dejo que nadie me viera, y mantenía sus pensamientos lejos de mí por Edward, me iba a retrasar al llegar al claro pero tenía que hacer acto de presencia.

En la pieza empecé a pensar en jake y en que teníamos que aclarar las cosas, como fuera iba a hablar esta noche con él.

Tía alice toco la puerta avisándome que era la hora. Tome una gran bocanada de aire para mantener la tranquilidad y baje.

¡Había más gente de la que me habían dicho! Y muchos licántropos, tuve el placer de ver como a toda la gente presente le quedaba floja la mandíbula, y me dio tanta vergüenza que me puse como un tomate, no se porque mantener el equilibrio me costo un poco, por lo que me afirme de la baranda de la escalera y comencé a bajar.

Mientras iba bajando tome verdadera conciencia de los licántropos y mire en todas direcciones buscando a mi lobito, pero no estaba.

Todos se acercaron a decirme lo hermosa que estaba y a felicitarme por mi cumpleaños

-felicidades cielo – corearon mi madre, mis tías Rosalie y alice, y mi abuelita esme

-la princesa de diamante bromeó tío emmett como siempre.

Empezó la música, Edward me agarro de la cintura y empezamos a dar vueltas en la pista de baile

Estaba con mis pensamientos en blanco, y observándolo, habías algo en su expresión que no lograba comprender, y de repente me miro a los ojos y vi la desaprobación en ellos.

.¿Que tramas renesmee? – dijo sin que consiguiera apartar la mirada

-no se de que hablas papá – dije evadiéndolo

-hiciste que Charlie se quedara en casa

-yo no hice nada, y de hecho estoy sorprendida de que no se hubiese acercado

-renesmee tu lo llamaste y le dijiste algo que no logre ver, porque Charlie y tu, precisamente hoy tienen sus pensamientos muy bien guardados

-es bueno tratar de tener intimidad, precisamente cuando tienes un padre con el don de leer las mentes

-si pero…

-vale, vale – me apresure a hablar – disfrutemos de la fiesta ¿si? – dije riendo

Entonces sentí que se reía conmigo y se acerco a mi oído

-si, disfrutemos de la fiesta, pero te estoy vigilando hija – dijo con voz suave y aterciopelada – prométeme que no harás ninguna locura

-papá por favor estamos llenos de gente, ¿crees que podría hacer algo? – trate de evadirlo, pero sabia las pocas probabilidades que tenia

-prométemelo – Edward sonaba autoritario

-si - me limite a susurrar, aunque sabia que odiaba mentirle a mi padre, aparte de eso con su don él lo sabia todo, y no se como logre esconder todo lo que pensaba, fue una verdadera odisea

-estas acaparando a la cumpleañera – dijo tio emmett de forma burlona

Papá me traspaso a sus brazos; tuve que aguantar un par de bromas y a mi parecer cope la cuota de baile

Sin embargo, todos querían bailar conmigo, así que le regale una pieza de baile a cada persona que estaba en mi gran fiesta o seo creo.

Cuando al fin termine "mis deberes" en la fiesta, e hice que todos me vieran, corrí a mi habitación y saque la carta de mi cartera de mano y la deposite suavemente en la almohada de mi cama, a la vista, y al volver a la fiesta me encontré con Carlisle.

-abuelito me estoy asfixiando, si alguien pregunta por mi fui a tomar aire un rato, vuelvo al tiro – dije poniendo mi plan en marcha

-si, no hay problema, eres igual a tu madre – apunto

Salí tranquila, pero apenas me di cuenta de que nadie me observaba Salí hecha un bólido hacia el claro donde me esperaba mi lobito, estaba rogando porque me estuviese esperando

Llegue al claro, pero estaba vacio, casi me tiro a llorar, en ese momento una suave brisa trajo consigo el olor de mi jake, y entonces sin pensarlo, seguí la pista, estaba dispuesta a lo que fuera, pero tenia que hablar con el hoy.

La pista me condujo a casa de Sam, él no estaba en mi fiesta, ni tampoco los dos que le seguían en la manada, paúl y jared, Jacob estaba ahí, y no me importo nada, si ellos me mataban en ese minuto iba a ser feliz si lo ultimo que viera fuera a mi lobito.

Me mire cuidadosamente antes de tocar la puerta, ellos de seguro me sintieron y me estaban dado tiempo, mi pelo y mi vestido, no podía crees que tuviera cabeza para pensar en algo mas, pero así _somos_ los vampiros me dije a mi misma y toque la puerta

-¿si?, ¿Quién es? – sonó una voz adentro, estaba segura que era Sam y que él sabia perfectamente quien era yo

-Sam… - fue lo único que logro salir de mis labios

La puerta se abrió en un segundo, y al igual que todos mis invitados, a Sam se le quedo la mandíbula floja

-es…esta ja…jacob - tartamudee

-si, pasa – dijo aun sorprendido

-jake tienes visita – hablo hacia adentro

Y ahí lo vi, me arroje a sus brazos como una niña totalmente derrumbada ante su imagen

-Lo siento tanto – logre soltar entre sollozos

-ya, ya – dijo tranquilizándome – shhh tranquila, estoy aquí

-yo… yo… tenia que… debía de… no podía… - él silencio mis incoherencias con un beso, ese tipo de beso cálido y suave, pero a la vez intenso, era tanta su necesidad que me partía el corazón

-perdóname nessie, yo nunca debí decirte eso, es que simplemente no estaba pensando, y lo siento tanto – estaba realmente abatido – por favor dime que me perdonas

-si tú me dices que me perdonas por todas las estupideces que dije – estábamos mirándonos fijamente a los ojos - ¿puedes perdonarme?

-si, te perdono, y tú ¿quieres perdonarme?

-si, te perdono – después de decir eso, él me levanto en sus brazos, y yo me derretí en ellos mientras me besaba

-¿Qué vamos a hacer contigo nessie? – sonó avergonzado

-con que me quieras, eso es todo lo que te pido – me apresure a decir

-tontita, siempre te voy a querer, pero me refiero… bueno quiero decir que…

-¿Qué? Tu me puedes decir lo que quieras, y lo sabes – estaba tratando de alentarlo – ya, escúpelo Jacob

-… es que estas… insoportablemente hermosa – nos reímos juntos, y ahí me acorde de la fiesta, debían de haber transcurrido unos minutos desde que desapareci, y no iban a tardar mucho en encontrarme

-emmm… gracias, ¿jake?

-¿Qué pasa?

-bueno, sabrás que me escape de mi fiesta, y ya deben de notarlo, y bueno yo me preguntaba si, ¿quieres ser mi príncipe azul esta noche y escaparnos lejos?, digo, solo por esta noche

-Renesmee – dijo en tono sabio – me van a sacar la cabeza si nos pillan

-y quien dijo que nos iban a pillar, vamos

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**¿y que les parecio? cualquier duda me dejan un reviews y yo encantada lo respondere, y si les gusto tambien pueden dejar un reviews y me haran muy feliz**

**espero que sigan leyendo y ke les guste**

**de nuevo gracias por su tiempo.  
**


	5. a un peldaño de caer

**todos los personajes pertenecen a stephanie meyer, yo solo soy dueña de la historia**

**espero que disfruten el capi y lean abajo mi nota es importante**

**sin mas...  
**

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Fuimos a la playa y nos acostamos abrazados en la arena viendo las estrellas y la luna.

-te regalo la luna amor – susurro él a mi oído

-y yo mi vida – dije clavando mis ojos en los suyos

Estuvimos un buen rato contemplando el cielo y acariciándonos, fue el mejor regalo que recibí en "mi día especial"

El tiempo pasaba, y estar al lado de jake acariciándonos, era el paraíso

-¿Cómo hemos llegado a esto? – dije

-el amor – me respondió tiernamente

-¿Cuándo te diste cuenta de que me amabas?

-siempre lo supe, desde el momento en que te vi, y es que, como no amarte si eres la cosa mas hermosa de este mundo

-pero yo igual sigo siendo un vampiro, ¿no te asusta? – me estaba negando con la cabeza antes de que terminara

-tú nunca me asustarías

-¿y bella? ¿Qué paso con ella? ¿Todo desapareció así como así?

-sabes que fue un amor pasajero, eres lo que mas he amado en mi vida

-todos saben que me ocultan información solo me pregunto ¿Por qué?

-ya nessie, no creo que quieras que discutamos otra vez ¿o si?

-no, tienes razón, ¿prefieres que hagamos cosas mas entretenidas? – insinué

No le di tiempo de contestar y me tire arriba de él, y empecé a besarlo apasionadamente; puse mis manos una a cada lado de su cabeza apoyadas en la arena

-atrápame si puedes – le dije al oído y Salí corriendo muy despacio, como un humano normal

-te voy a comer – grito mientras me alejaba

-¡el lobo, el lobo, me va a comer, auxilio! – grite en falso tono de desesperación

El me agarro por la cintura y empezamos a reír a carcajadas, comencé a forcejar en sus brazos siguiendo el juego, y entonces caímos en la arena

-te voy a comer – me susurro al oído – a besos

-no, no lobo, no me coma por favor – dije continuando con el juego, pero sabia que lo que mas quería era que me comiera a besos

Jacob comenzó besando la oreja e hizo el camino hacia mi frente, beso mis mejillas, mis ojos, mi nariz, para detenerse y rozar suavemente mis labios, siguió hacia mi cuello y empezó a recorrerlo con sus cálidos labios; yo estaba totalmente sumergida en sus dulces besos, pero reaccione y me abalance encima de él.

-eres mi prisionero – le dije lo mas sensual que fui capaz

Estábamos muy cómodos, pero de repente sentí el olor y me envare

-¿Qué pa… - Jacob sintió el olor segundos después – oh ya lo comprendo

-todavía hay tiempo, vamos, por favor – suplique

-creo que es demasiado tarde amor

-no, nunca es tarde, no quiero separarme de ti – yo casi lloraba

-Edward es una de las criaturas más rápidas de su especie, nos alcanzara mas temprano que tarde

-pero… - jake me callo con un beso rápido, cuando volvió a hablar susurraba

-hagámoslo de este modo, tratemos de que entiendan lo que pasa y que nos dejen volver a estar juntos, obviamente van a poner reglas

-no, tu no los conoces

-los conozco mejor que tú mi vida

-Pero ellos son muy sobre protectores, vamos ya no queda casi nada, por favor – volví a suplicar

-lo siento, te amo, pero tenemos que hacer las cosas bien – sonaba tan… maduro, arg.

-Renesmee Carlie Cullen – mi padre se escuchaba realmente enojado, a un grado sumo; estaba a cien metros de nosotros y venia con bella y wow toda la familia

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**nota:**

**espero que les parezca bueno,y dejen reviews porque si no recibo ningun reviews entonces dejare la historia hasta aqui**

**iba ser mas largo pero a falta de r&r decidi hacerlo cortito y ver si la historia realmente gusta, sino mejor la dejo hasta aqui y me encargo de subir otra de mis historias**

**cariños  
**


	6. la verdad?

**hola de nuevo!**

**para las que pensaron lo que lo habia dejado, aki estoy de nuevo**

**de verdad me da verguenza mi comportamiento, pero les dejo una nota abajo asi que leanla**

**los personajes no me pertenecen, son de stephanie meyer yo solo soy dueña de la historia**

**disfruten de la lectura! :)**

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-¡¿Renesmee como puedes revolcarte en la arena con un vestido de diamantes? – la primera en hablar fue tia alice y sonaba horrorizada, pero solo por el vestido, estaba segura que a ella no le preocupaba demaciado jake. Edward de dedico una mirada envenenada a su hermana favorita

Estaba delante de jake, tratando de protegerlo de mi familia, pero él me tomo y me paso un brazo por el hombre, de modo que los dos quedamos a la misma altura

-Hija ven – bella tenia las manos extendidas, para que yo fuera – podemo hablar esto en casa como familia

Me abrace de la cintura de mi lobito y escondi mi cara en su pecho

-no quiero ir a ningun lado, me quiero quedar aca con jake – respondi aun escondida

-Emmett ayudame – demando papá dirigiendose hacia mi, ellos tenian mucha mas fuerza y me iban a llevar si o si

- es mejor que vengas por tu propia voluntad princesa – dijo tia rose

-Nessie ve, va a ser lo mejor – susurro jacob a mi oido

-¿como va ser lo mejor que nos separen? – pregunte incredula

-Renesmee soy tu padre, ven aca o vamos a ir por ti – edward sonaba autoritario

-¡¿Que?, estoy cansada de esta basura –ya estaba gritando y mi voz se elevaba a cada segundo que pasaba – porfavor, preguntale a cualquier persona que nos ve juntos si cree que tu eres mi padre, pareces un amigo o un novio, pero definitivamente no pareces mi padre y todos ustedes – dije señalando a mi familia – parecen mis hermanos o amigos no mis tios.

Todos estaban en shock por mis palabras y a mi tambien me dolio herirlos, pero no me iba a retractar

-Nessie, creo que deberias ir , y conversar con ellos si quieres respuestas – jake estaba algo nervioso

-Renesmee somos tu familia, lo parezcamos o no – mamá sonaba muy dolida

-¿porque no empezamos ahora y me explican algunas cosas? – estaba furiosa y comence a formar un huracan de emocines ya no estaba dimencionando para donde dirigirme – jake – me separe de su cintura y me coloque en medio de él y mi familia – cuentame ¿ de que trata la imprimacion? – oí unas risas proveniente de los cullen

-yo...yo...tú...tú sabes lo...lo de eso ¿no? – tartamudeo jake

-¿no esres capaz de contarme? Senti que alguien se acercaba, era edward – para, no se acerquen

-jake, ¿por que no le cuentas a mi HIJA de que se trata esa porqueria?

-y tú chupasangre ¿por que no le cuentas lo que paso cuando bella estaba embarazada? – jake echaba chispas por los ojos, y la manera en que llamo a papá lo demostraba

-creo que serias el mas perjudicado PERRO – a mi me parecia como si me hablaran en idioma animal

-paren de hablar en clave y expliquenme, no entiendo nada y me estoy quedando en blanco

-JAKE, ¿como puedes? Despues de todo lo que hemos hecho por ti – mamá estaba adoptando la postura de la familia

-expliquenme, se los suplico – en ese minuto me puse a llorar, de rabia y pena, de repente el equilibrio fue imposible y cai como si de un saco de papas se tratase - ¿alguien quiere explicarme que esta pasando? Porfavor paren con las mentiras, me estan volviendo loca

Todos se acercaron, pero extendi las manos para que no lo hicieran, me di cuenta de que apesar de que todos decian quererme me mentian y cuando se ama no se miente como jacob lo estaba haciendo, lo que pasaba con mi familia lo podia conversar con ellos y hasta podia aceptar un poco que me lo ocultaran solo un poco, pero yo dependia de jacob él es mi luz, mi noche, es mi todo yo no le ocultaba nada, era un libro abierto lo unico que siempre decian es que yo maduraria y lo entenderia , pero yo queria que me vieran como la mujer madura que era , capaz de entender o por lo menos escuchar porque no sabia si era demasiado grave¿ por que me lo ocultaron si no era asi?, entonces me di cuenta de que estaba haciendo el ridiculo y me levante tomando bastante aire

-los escucho – dije secamente mirando a jacob, mi cabeza estaba a mil por hora

-la imprimacion es... – se escuchaba compungido - ...es cuando despues de convertirte en un licantropo, al mirar a una mujer a primera vista quedas atrapado por su mirada, no tienes opcion, tienes que...

-¿que...? – apunte para que siguiera

-...cuidar de ella

-¿TU ME QUIERES? – pregunte cuando me daba cuenta de lo que vrealmente estaba pasando

-por supuesto que te quiero, pero la imprimacion es como magia

-¿que? – realmente no queria entender, mi mente se rehusaba a comprender que él no me queria por su propia voluntad

-nessie yo te amo, eres para mi como mirar el sol por primera vez

-para ya, ¿quieres decir que... – realmente me sentia como si me hubiesen abofeteado

-¿que...? – me insto él

-...que me quieres por obligacion?

-nessie yo he aprendido a quererte de...

-para ya – le interrumpi – dime sinceramente y con una mano en el corazon ¿ que sentias por mi antes de verme?

-hija dejalo ya, no vale la pena – mamá dijo dulcemente mientras trataba de acercarse, pero yo le hice un gesto con la mano para que se detuviera; hice caso omiso a sus palabras y segui

-escupelo ya jacob black – necesitaba enojarme para que no me doliera tanto

-yo... – él parecia buscar las palabras adecuadas - ...yo lo unico que queria es que no siguieras haciendo daño a bella

-¡eres un maldito mentiroso! – le grite y me acerque a él con las maños como puños y enpece a golpearlo en el pecho, repitiendo la frase una y otro vez, estaba llorando y lo unico que queria era hacerle tanto daño como él me lo hizo a mi, aunque sabia que no lograria demasiado

Jacob dejo que lo golpeara y toda mi familia se quedo en du lugar, una pequeña parte de mi se dio cuenta de que estaba haciendo el ridiculo, pero la otra me decia que eso era justo, todos me mentian, entonces segui

De repente senti que me debilitaba, pero no era tan grave, solo cesaron los golpes y jacob me agarro de la cintura y me apreto contra su pecho

-Shhh... – es lo unico que salia de sus labios

-¿por que? – a diferencia de él esto era lo unico que salia de los mios, una y otra vez sin cesar

-tranquila, todo va ir bien – me di cuenta de que me estab tratando como si fuera una loca descontrolada y eso me enfurecio

-¡eres un maldito mentiroso, porque el unico y verdadero amor de tu vida es bella!

-no, eso paso...

-no, no paso – le interrumpi – nada paso, porque todos ustedes – me situe un poco mas atras para poder verle la cara a todos – me mienten y ocultan informacion, y no lo entiendo, todos me engañaron y me hicieron creer que jacob me amaba y no me contaron la verdad ¿por que...? –deje la pregunta en el aire para ver si me respondian

-hija, lo haciamos por tu bien, no queriamos que sufrieras – edward y bella se acercaron a pesar de los avisos de mi parte para que no lo hicieran, y me abrazaron igual.

Deje que me abrazarn, pero debia ser fuerte era suficiente mi derrumbe y no queria que fuese total, asi que luche contra su jaula

-sueltenme – mi voz era apenas audible

-hija, estamos contigo – habia aportado bella

-Quiero estar sola – mi voz logro sonar con mas fuerza – y no quiero que me sigan

-Renesmee...

-por favor – suplique interrumpiendo a tia rosalie que se habia acercado

Los mire y asintieron, entonces me fui corriendo echa un bolido, sin destino aparente.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**¿les gusto?**

**espero que si porke me tomo mil horas hacerlo y no por imaginacion porke lo tengo escrito hace mil**

**queria aclarar varias cosas y comentarles otra**

**primero que todo quiero dar las gracias a _pauli9117_ por su preocupacion y comprension y dedicarle el cap.**

**bueno no he podido escribir porke estuve con algunos problemas fuerte, me cambie de casa toda una odisea y bueno a mediados de la semana me corte la mano derecha y tengo puntos entonces todo este cap lo hice con la mano izquierda y me costo un mundo por eso es que es tan corto pense hacerlo mas largo pero keria ke leyesen algo por el momento**

**y por ultimo lo ke les dije en el cap pasado, me disculpo porke seria una falta de respeto para las ke han leido la historia, de verdad ke no he pasado un muy buen año, pero ya va mejorando, no dejare la historia, ademas ya tengo escrita gran parte en mi cuaderno es solo traspasar.**

**eso, espero ke me disculpen y sigan leyendo porke tratare de actualizar luego**

**dejen r&r y gracias**

**con carño bellapausini21**


	7. la huida!

**siento mucho la demora!**

**disfruten...**

* * *

Decidí que el claro seria un hermoso lugar, pero cuando estuve allí recordé muchas cosas y sentí que me caería a pedazos, entonces pensé que sería mejor viajar, salir del país, pero tendría que volver a la cabaña y sacar los documentos, pero no sabía si ya habían vuelto, porque ellos no se podían enterar a menos que yo esté muy lejos de su alcance. Era mejor arriesgarme y volver.

Cuando llegue no había nadie, no había rastro de que alguien hubiese estado allí en varias horas. Fui a la pieza de mis padres y encontré fácilmente los papeles, esos papeles falsos que ellos guardaban para alguna ocasión especial donde decía que tenía la mayoría de edad, los tenían por si algo ocurría y pudiese escapar, aunque no me hacía del todo a la idea de que hubiera algo tan poderoso que pudiera con toda mi familia.

Me dirigí a mi pieza, y en una maletita pequeña eche un poco de ropa; una cartera donde puse los papeles, mi celular, mi mp4 y mi computador portátil.

Tenía que irme, pero tenía que ir por un auto primero, mientras iba pensando cómo hacerlo para que no me pillar antes de salir de la casa, mire hacia el escritorio y estaba el computador de mamá abierto; me acerque repentinamente curiosa y leí el titulo que decía "la vida no es lo que parece", habían cuatro documentos grandes, al parecer estaba escribiendo el cuarto, era muy intrigante no saber lo que estaba plasmado en esas páginas, es por eso que saque mi reproductor y el cable, lo conecte al computador y puse los documentos en el.

Deje todo exactamente como estaba y me dirigí a la casa grande

Cuando estaba más o menos cerca agucé

El oído, pero no escuche nada en absoluto.

Entonces comprendí que debían de estar enfrentando a j…, la sola pronunciación de su nombre hacia que me doliera cada célula del cuerpo, por lo que me concentra y me encamine a buscar las llaves del volvo a la casa.

La casa estaba vacía y desordenada a causa de la fiesta, ya que habían salido a mi búsqueda.

Mire la casa con cierta añoranza; habían muchos regalos en una esquina, pero no quería que notaran mi presencia aunque lo harían igual. Tome las llaves del volvo, el auto de papa, y me dirigí a la entrada, ya que estaba aparcado afuera, tome los bolso9s y los puse en la cajuela, me subí y di una última mirada a la casa, entonces me fui directo al aeropuerto.

Yo había aprendido a manejar a muy temprana edad, ya que mi capacidad para aprender rápido lo facilitaba todo.

Deje el volvo en el estacionamiento del aeropuerto, y me lleve el juego de llaves, papa tenía otro para cuando les avisara y lo fueran a recoger, andaba con mi tarjeta visa y también con dinero en efectivo; tenía que ir a un lugar adecuado para mi, por el sol, o llegar de noche y esconderme en el día.

Decidí que un vuelo directo a Cancún me daba el tiempo suficiente para esconderme en un hotel y tomar otro vuelo cuando se escondiera el sol.

Compre el boleto, y no me costó hacer los papeleos, por lo cual me embarque enseguida en un vuelo que iba a salir en treinta minutos más; mientras caminaba miraba hacia todos lados, temía que me encontraran antes de que despegara el avión.

Después de varios minutos interminables el avión despego y respire aliviada por primera vez después de un largo periodo de tiempo.

Cuando estaba en el avión viajando, me di cuenta de que estaba muy nerviosa y aturdida para quedarme dormida, así que puse la información de mama en el computador y comencé a leer.

Solía ser muy rápida leyendo, y lo cierto es que esto me distraía bastante después del episodio de mi cumpleaños; la historia me la habían contado, pero jamás pensé que fueran muchas más detalles de los que me habían mencionado, era una historia maravillosa desde mi punto de vista; a papa mama lo describía como un tipo tímido, desde mi forma de mirar; lo que más me asusto fue cuando mama estuvo en peligro con ese tal james, fue aterrador; me imaginaba a mama con todo eso demasiado nuevo para ella, apuesto a que tía ali todavía no sacaba sus garras, eso me produjo mucha risa.

Íbamos a aterrizar, y para entonces ya había terminado el primer libro, ya no me sentía mal por haber sacado la información de el computador de mama, era historias relativamente conocidas para mi, así que no recibiría reto.

El cielo empezó a aclarar levemente, por lo que roge para que el avión se apurara.

* * *

**espero que les guste!**

**en serio tengo gran parte de la historia en mi cuaderno, lo que pasa es que no he tenido tiempo para transcribirla, he estado a full con todo, el tiempo se me hace nada, y para mi mala suerte el computador se hecho a perder... en fin espero que les haya gustado y ke me sigan!**

**gracias a la gente ke lee y a todo aquel que se da el tiempo de ver mi historia!**

**gracias y disculpa!**

**dejen reviews para hacerme feliz!**

**espero poder subir otro cap pronto!depende de su apoyo!**

**cariños!**


	8. doloroso descubrimiento

**aqui estoy de nuevo con un cap un poco mas largo de lo usual.**

**espero lo disfruten...**

* * *

apenas aterrizamos salí disparada, habia llevado todos lod bolsos conmigo, ya que no era gran equipaje, y eso me facilito la salida.

tome un taxi apenas sali del aeropuerto, y me hospede en un buen hotel en el centro de cancun. alcance a acomodarme en la habitacion justo cuando salio el sol, y me apresure a cerra las ventenas.

pedí que me trajesen comida y me coloque un vestido muy delgadito, puesto que en cancun hacia un clima al que no estaba acostumbrada.

tome el celular y me puse a pensar si los llamaba o no, ya que si lo hacia se alterarian y cinseramente no tenia animo alguno de discutir, pero tambien estaba el punto de que debian estar muy preocupados y no me gusta hacer pasar tragos amargos a mi familia, por eso marque el numero y me prepare para una conversacion un poco dura.

-¿Renesmee? ¿hija? ¿estas ahí? responde por favor - era mama y se oía desesperada

-Si, soy yo - dije con voz apenas audible

-¿Hija donde estas? - genial, el teléfono estaba en manos libres

-emmm... - no sabia que decir, pero no me hacia bien alguno hablar con ellos por teléfono - ...llamaba para que fueran a buscar el... - no sabia si decírselo, ya que arruinaría el plan de mi huida

-.. el que? - preguntaron todos a coro, muy ansiosos

-olvidenlo, ya lo descubriran, llamaba para que supieran que estoy bien, tengo que colgar, adios. lo siento - en ese minuto corte la llamada, antes de que dijesen palabra alguna

me senté en la cama y empece a leer el segundo libro; aunque debería opinar que el primero fue fabuloso al leer aquel libro podía sentir la presion de papá, y al mismo tiempo la angustia de mamá al pensar que podía desaparecer.

leía rápido, asi que no me costo demasiado trabajo, pero tuve que parar largo rato en la pagina sesenta, creo que no estaba en el periodo de mi vida mas relajad, por decirlo así, para ponerme a leer una historia de amor, no podía para de llorar.

la angustia que sentí a causa de aquellas palabras era... indescriptible, sentía cada emoción de mama reflejado en aquel pequeño libro de lo que era su historia, ¿como mi padre, quien era el ser mas amoroso que he conocido en el universo, era capaz de hacer sufrir a la mujer que se suponía amaba mas que nada en esta vida?, lo encontraba ilógico, irreal, inconsistente y absurdo; pero a pesar de mi resistencia, era real ; papá se había comportado como un ser insensible haciendo sufrir a todos los que lo rodeaban, tan egoísta como era su costumbre.

llegue a odia a mi propio padre cuando dejo a bella, ¡ y de que manera!

cuando me recupere y avanzaba, me di cuenta de que jacob aparece en la historia.

me sorprendió la forma en como lo nombraba, como lo miraba e incluso la forma en como se referia a él, por lo general siempre estaba esa ira guarecida sobre su calma aparente.

lo describía como su sol, el dolor de mama me llego tanto, realmente llore todo el libro; aquí comprendí como es que se habían conocido, como se querían tanto a pesar de la gran diferencia de "razas" debo reconocer que me ponía algo celosa, pero luego recordaba lo que había pasado en la playa y me acurrucaba en la cama para mi desenfrenado llanto; por una parte entendía a mamá, estaba sola, la persona que mas amaba se había marchado haciéndole creer que no importaba nada, eso no era menor, ella necesitaba alguien que la protegiera y la volviese a poner de pie, y ahí es donde entraba jacob black, el realmente la quería mucho mi madre, me había confesado que había sido un amor pasajero de su vida, pero con este libro, y con todo lo que había sucedido ya no se que pensar ¿se quería quedar en forks por su manada o por bella?. me saque la venda de los ojos, mi problema estaba en la confianza que depositaba en los demás, era obvio que el la seguía amando, yo solo había sido la manera de permanecer cerca de la familia, y si eso no era así, entonces jacob con su "maldición" estaba obligado a amarme, pero todavía no se olvidaba de bella.

¿que había hecho para que mi castillo se desmoronara de esa forma? dios me debe estar castigando por matar tantos animalitos, era estúpido pensarlo, pero nada tenia lógica, a lo mejor si buscaba una solución ilógica pueda formar parte del club de locos y encajar en mi irracional familia.

a pesar de estar enojada con él, la sola mención de su nombre me producía vértigo, el descubrimiento de su amor por mi madre me dejaba sin aliento, aturdida, me di cuenta de que me estaba costando un trabajo enorme respirar.

estaba un poco preocupada, ya que no tardarían nada en encontrar mi pista, así que apenas se escondiera el sol debía partir al aeropuerto y tomar el primer vuelo a brasil, según el calculo de horas, me iba a alcanzar el tiempo para esconderme en un hotel en el día y finalmente salir, para cuando se escondiera el sol, a mi destino.

había en rió de janeiro por el océano una pequeña isla llamada "isla esme" , regalo de mi abuelo a mi abuelita, me habían contado que era mágica, pero no entendía el brillo en los ojos de mi familia al hablar de ella, quizás si la visitara entendería su magia.

me habían enseñado como llegar, y me acordaba perfecto de sus indicaciones, ademas, iba a poder disfrutar del sol y la playa sin preocupaciones, ya que la playa era solitaria, bueno era de esme.

después de trazar los planes para el viaje me puse a leer el tercer libro.

la verdad, papa fue siempre muy sobre protector, eso no me impresionaba, desde que tengo uso de razón he tenido una conexión muy fuerte con él, porque a pesar de no querer contarle a nadie, no se alguna travesura, él lo descubría, me enseñaba y me ayudaba; es ¡tan rápido!, con mamá era distinto, no era la misma conexión, pero era muy fuerte también.

cuando pensaba en ellos me reconfortaba, porque sabia que siempre me han amado y me amaran, y los voy a tener incondicionalmente cerca de mi.

había partes en el libro que me resulto incomodo de leer, específicamente las partes donde hablaban cosas muy intimas, no se como los miraría a la cara después de leer esas cosas; este libro no fue una sorpresa en cuanto al combate, ya que gran parte me lo habían contado, la pelea con victoria y riley, pero si lo fue en lo intimo, me envare cuando leí las parte en donde mama pensaba en mi novio; porque aun era mi novio, yo no había terminado con el, jake la beso con pasión y lujuria, cosa que jamas sentí en sus besos, se me formo un nudo en la garganta y nuevas lagrimas taparon las marcas que tenia de las anteriores, a mi madre no le preocupo esta comprometida, tampoco lo que sufriría mi padre con su engaño, porque era un engaño por donde se le mirara; eran dos hombres completamente enamorados peleando por una mujer, por un momento me sentí una sobra, es como si él dijera " no pude con la madre, probemos con la hija"

me dolía el pecho, ya no quera más, pero mi morbosa curiosidad pudo más.

todavía me quedaban unas hora, así que tome el teléfono y marque al aeropuerto, deje todo listo para el viaje a brasil; todo mundo decía que el tiempo curaba las heridas, yo necesitaría harto de esa "medicina".

el cuarto libro no estaba terminado, estaba hasta la mitad, así que resolví no leerlo, pero despues de un largo ratome comia la curiosidad y tome el libro y lo empece a leer.

bueno, mientras leia me di cuenta de que mamá era reacia a los regalos, cosa que no se notaba ahora ya que edward la llenaba de ellos, todos eran extremadamente generosos.

lei un capitulo del casamiento, pero ellos me lo habían contado, exceptuando la pelea con los lobo, me pregunte ¿cuando iba a parar de sorprenderme?; el siguiente capitulo tenia por nombre "luna de miel", me di cuenta de que había sido en isla esme, creo que recién ahí comprendí la "magia" de la isla, me resulto demasiado incomodo ese capitulo, pensando en la dichosa" primera vez", en que era algo inusual y por sobretodo que los que protagonizaban esta escena "romántica" eran mis padres; no había forma de que me resultara positivo; cuando los vea, primero no voy a saber como mirarlos a la cara y segundo papá se va a enterar si o si y me traería muchos problemas ¡que vergüenza!

en algún minuto evaluando todo los argumentos para dejar de leer aquel libro, lo deje; pero mi curiosidad morbosa gano sobre toda razón o argumento.

mamá queda embarazada, me pregunte con entusiasmo si era yo, nunca me habían contado mucho sobre el embarazo, y algunas advertencias me habían clavado la duda, pero edward dice:

_" vamos a sacar esa cosa de ti antes de que te haga daño. no tengas miedo. no voy a dejar que te haga daño"_

en ese minuto me di cuenta de que no era yo, pero nunca me habían hablado de ese bebe que perdieron, quizás era demasiado doloroso para mamá, por eso no lo menciono nunca. con más interés que antes seguí leyendo.

me di cuenta de qu mamá hacia de todo por salvar a ese bebe, que pena que lo hubiese perdido, me hubiese venido bien un hermanito.

jacob la amaba, hizo de todo por ella y tia rose ayudo a mamá, era una historia de lo mas macabra, ¿como querían asesinar a ese bebito? ¿como asesinaron a ese bebito? esa era la pregunta, incluso jake, acaso no tenían corazón?; me partía el alma aquel sufrimiento de mi madre.

todos trataban a ese bebe como una "cosa"

bella, mi madre pensaba que iba a ser hombre, un edward pequeñito, pero habían pensado en un nombre de mujer " Renesmee" mi...mi nombre.

me puse a pensar...no...NO... no podía ser yo, edward, mi padre jamas me hubiese querido matar, ni el abuelito...empece a calcular las fechas.. una, dos, tres...mil veces y ... coincidan mi cumpleaños el de bella y su transformación.

me quede en shock por largo rato, sin pensar en nada, de pronto me limpie las lagrimas y decidida tome el libro para terminarlo. a lo mejor habia una explicación, ¡ tenia que haber una explicacion! ... los seres a los cuales yo mas amaba no ... no... no podian... querer... mata...matarme

al llegar donde el libro estaba escrito, me di cuenta de que no habían explicaciones todo era mucho peor, aunque mamá tratara de justificar lo injustificable, edward estaba cerca de ella para que tomara sangre, pero si tía rose se hubiese descuidado un segundo yo...no existiría

si tía rose no se hubiese empeñado en protegerme, yo no estaría viva.

otra vez todos me mintieron, pero esto fue mucho peor, ellos nunca me quisieron, solo querían proteger a bella, eela era la unica que importaba, yo no.

me sorprendió que pensara... o bueno no se si era un comportamiento lógico el enfrentarlos, tome el teléfono y cambie mi vuelo, cualquiera que me llevara de vuelta a Forks.

ordene mis cosas y las deje listas; pero no lo entendía ¿como podían mirarme a la cara? , al menos alguna explicacion, algo tenia que haber. me aoville en la cama y deje que esas cuatro paredes contemplaran mi derrumbe.

el avión salia a las veintitrés horas, así que salí a las nueve de la noche al aeropuerto, tenia los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, y aun así no podía parar.

el papeleo fue muy rápido, así que me instale de inmediato en mi asiento de primera clase, estaba sentada hacia la ventana y estaba muy cansada, pero no podía dormir porque si cerraba los ojos tendría pesadillas sobre mi..muerte; mire hacia la ventana sin mirar nada realmente y comencé a llorar ¿como podía ser? ¿cuando iba a acabar?me estaba derrumbando y mi llanto era incontenible. "Esa cosa" , yo era esa cosa repetía una y otra vez en mis pensamientos; mis lagrimas eran como si hubiesen abierto una llave y no estuviesen dispuestos a cerrarla.

cuando salí del aeropuerto me di cuenta de que no tenia fuerzas para correr hasta la gran mansión, así que tome un taxi que me llevase al bosque, le di las indicaciones cerca de la casa del abuelo Charlie, pero unas dos cuadras mas adelante para adentrarme al bosque dese allí.

mi ingenuo abuelito Charlie ¿ sabría el también?, no quería pensar en aquello, ya no quería mas desilusiones.

salí corriendo por el bosque, no sabia que les iba a decir, ni como iban a reaccionar, lo único que quería era enfrentarlos y me dijeran todo la verdad a la cara.

no se que aspecto tenia cuando llegue a casa, edward no estaba, lo único que alcance a notar fue la crispación en sus rostros al verme y colapse, lo ultimo que sentí fueron unos brazos, duros y fríos como el hielo, antes de perder la conciencia.

_" la visión que tenemos de la vida, va cambiando con las experiencias"_

* * *

**¿que les pareció? espero que les haya gustado, tuve tiempo y no dude en gastarlo en un nuevo cap**

**he tenido varios problemas este año pero igual he seguido con esto por ustedes. las adoro**

**la ultima frase que dije es algo que ocupo mucho para mi vida y quise compartirla con ustedes**

**si tienen cualquier duda me dicen**

**espero r&r ...gracias.**

**

* * *

**_avance del siguiente cap:_

_-¡NO..ME..TOQUES! - grite separando las palabras y alejándome de él_

_-hablemos - me suplico _

_-¿DE QUE QUIERES HABLAR? - GRITABA - ¿DE COMO ME QUERÍAS MATAR? TE ESCUCHO..._

**_cariños bye_**


	9. sin mascaras

**hola a todos! siento mucho la demora se los explico al final.**

**disfruten de la lectura... **

* * *

abri los ojos, todos me miraban expectantes y ansiosas a que hablara, pero no tenia ganas de hablar.

-cariño, ests bien, con tu familia. Edward fue a buscarte a Cancun, pero llegara en unas horas mas ya que viene en el avion de regreso. trenquila todo estara bien.

me aoville hacia la ventana, dandoles a todos la espalda, me aprete el pecho, para mantenerlo intacto, ya que los recuerdos hacian parecer que en cualquier momento me caeria a pedazos. las lagrimas caian incanzables, pero sin hacer ruido, mire hacia la ventana sin mirar nada.

recorde las palabras, la cosa que querian matar que hacia daño a bella, era yo, no lo podia creer, necesitaba respuestas, pero ere incapaz de articular una sola palabra, estaba perdida, solo oia murmullos, eran como una molestia.

"me siento como si me hubiese metido en un cohete y en el universo me hubieran soltado, parece que estoy cayendo, cayendo y cayendo..."

¿donde esta la luz?

¿donde esta el oxigeno?

¿por que?

-¡hija! ¡hija! por favor hablame - bella se escuchaba desesperada, y me daba pena,deseba hablarle, pero no podia, era como si estuviera adentro de una estatua, porque eso er por fuera, pero no podia hablar, el dolor era tan grande, no, no, tenia que haber una explicacion.

-no se que la pudo poner en este estado, pero es mejor que esperemos a edward y nos diga que sucede, es el procedimiento mas sano - carlisle estaba tratando de tranquilizar a mi madre

¿por que? ¿por que todos me mentian? ¿ que hice? realmente no lo entendiasi eso no era grave, porque no me cntaron la historia antes ¿ me querian matar? no, me rehusaba a creer que eso era posible, papá me adoraba y al menos me lo hubiesen contado, pero teniendo en cuenta que la vida de mama estaba en juego...

¿es que no habia nadie que me quisiera?, digo que me quisiera a mi como persona, no por extension de bella.

todos se fueron del cuarto, exepto mamá que empezo a hablar de que podriamos mudarnos si se ma hacia muy duro lo de jacob, ya ni siquiera me acordaba de eso, tambien menciono que podriamos cambiar de nombre, iniciar una nueva vida , que lo superaria y bla bla bla. apenas le tome atencion, estaba tan absorta. entro despues alice y seguido esme, tratando de sacarme del trance en el que me encontraba, pero sin resultados, la ultima trajo comida, al final se rindio dejando la bandeja en el velador al ver que no respondia de ninguna manera.

al final entro tia rose...

-¿que pasa princesita? me estas asustando ¿ te hirieron? - ella solo trataba de ayudarme, y era la unica que en estos momentos me inspiraba confianza.

tita puso sus frias manos sobre mi espalda frotandolas, me estaba consolando, despues de un rato dejo una mano en su pierna y la otra descansando en mi cintura, saque una de mis manos del pecho y tome su mano, le di un suave apreton.

-gracias - dijo ella respondiendo a mi reaccion.

-tia rose... - logre hablar por fin, una voz que me resulto extremadamente extraña.

-si preciosa, estoy aqui, dime - se escuchaba un poco mas calmada al oir mi voz

-prometeme algo - dije sin dejar de mirar hacia la ventana

-lo que quiera pricesita

-prometeme que nunca vas a dejar de protegerme - hablaba con un hilo de voz

-nunca. siempre te protegere, con mi vida si es necesario - me beso la frente, y senti una calidez que necesitaba

-quiero estar sola, por favor - suplique

-ok, tranquilita - me dio otro beso en la frente y se marcho

no me queria mover ni un centimetro, porque de lo contrario me desarmaria entera.

pase un largo rato sola, y tenia tantas preguntas, pero en las unicas palabras que pensaba era en aquellas mencionadas en la isla, "vamos a sacarte esa cosa de ahi", una y otra vez como si de un disco rayado se tratase.

hasta que edward entro por la puerta de la habitacion, con toda la familia detras, su rostro era la viva imagen del dolor.

-cariño... - empezó

-¡no me toque! - grite alejandome de él

levanto las manos y se puso como un ladron acercandose a un policia armado

-no te voy a hacer daño hija

sali corriendo para irme de esa casa, pero logre llegar al living, ya que él me agarro de la cintura

-¡NO...ME...TOQUES! - grite separando las palabras y alejandome de él.

-hablemos - me suplico

-¿de que quieres hablar? - grite desesperada - ¿de como me querias matar?, te escucho - deje que el sarcasmo fluyera

-hija, sabes que no es asi, dejanos explicarte

-¿que esta pasando edward?, no entiendo ¿por que renesmee se comporta asi contigo? - bella estaba desconcertada

-lo que pasa es...

-dejame, yo les explico - le interrumpi - el dia que me fui, tu computadora - dije señalando a mamá - estaba abierta, y habian unos documentos...tu historia - las lagrimas caian por mis mejillas, era como si hubiesen abierto una llave y no estuviesen dispuestos a cerrarla...nunca - ¡¿POR QUE?

-no deberias haber robado esa informacion y si no te contamos fue porque no te queriamos ver sufrir y era irrelevante

-¡¿IRRELEVANTE? - estaba histerica, fuera de control - ustedes creian que era ¿irrelevante?, claro es irrelevante que me quisieran matar, que nunca me hayan contado que habia pasado con jacob ¡y toda la maldita informacion que siempre me ocultan! - les escupi en la cara todos las palabras

-hija... - edward tenia una expresion en la cara como si se hubiese vuelto loco - nunca dudes que te amo

-¡eres un maldito mentiroso!

-Renesmee - la familia entera me reprendio, y aunque me doliera, no estaba dispuesta quitar lo dicho

-me puedes decir lo que quieras, pero te amo hija, eres una de las cosas mas importantes de mi vida

-te amamos -corrigio dulcemente bella, adelantandose hacia nosotros

-¿por que no dejaste que me mataran? - a pesar de haber dormido, a causa del desmayo, me sentia extremadamente cansada, tanto que ya no me salian los gritos - tu vida seria mas sencilla - esas palabras fueron como dagas envenenadas hacia el corazon de bella, retrocedio un paso a causa del impacto

-yo jamas hubiese permitido que te hicieran daño, eras parte de mi, de hecho todavia eres parte de mi - yo retrocedi ante su avance

-ok, supongamos que tia rosalie no hubiera estado dispuesta a ayudarte, ¿que hubiese pasado?

-nada, yo te hubiera tenido igual

-edward... - apunte - responde

parecia que no me queria responder

-vamos, por una maldita vez en la vida digan la verdad

-te hubiesemos sacado - respondio carlisle, y me sorprendio, ya que todo mi familia estaba parada, inmivil y sin abrir la boca, eranunas perfectas estatuas

-no - grito bella - , yo jamas lo hubiese permitido

-si, porque una simple humana hubiera podido con dos vampiros inimaginablemente fuertes . dije ironicammente - edward - empece de nuevo, y lo mire para atrapar sus ojos con los mios - quiero que me lo digas a la cara.

él entendia perfectamente a lo que me referia

-te hubiese matado...

* * *

**¿que les parecio? espero que no queden muy intrigadas**

**este ultimo mes he estado a full con las pruebas coef 2, y aparte estoy en un programa de la universidad que ha abarcado todo mi tiempo restante, lo siento por no haber subido pero de verdad no me ha quedado ni una milesima de tiempo...**

**el programa de la universidad ya termino, y con mucho exito... asi que ahora dedicare algo de tiempo al fic, ya que aun no terminan las pruebas, pero por lo menos tengo tiempo de respirar!**

** espero sus comentarios, estoy ansiosa de saber que piensan, y sus percepciones.**

**cariños y saludos a todos.**

**bye **


	10. la salvavidas!

**hola de nuevo...**

**sin hacerlas esperar mas, les dejo el cap, ojala lo disfruten...**

_

* * *

_

_-te hubiese matado_...

...

...

...

estaba esperando escucharlo,pero fue mucho mas fuerte de lo pensaba,mis ojos se llenaron de nuevas lagrimas mas contundentes, sentia temblar y me dolia cada celula del cuerpo cuando me di cuenta de que hace algunas horas hubiese dado mi vida por el ser que yo consideraba perfecto en este mundo, nada era compareble a mi padre, su manera de caminar, de hablar, reir, mirar,de moverse, todo. el siempre estaba cuando lo necesitaba, compartia todo con él, aun las cosas que no queria, pero habia aprendido a superarlo.

recorde cuando era pequeña, cuando de noche me arropaba y me cantaba para quedarme dormida, me hacia sentir tan normal, tan segura. recordaba las clases de piano, como sus dedos se movian era magnifico, siempre me habia sentido orgullosa de ser su hija, y de decir que era mi padre, incluso cuiando estaba enojada, solia decir que no parecian mis padres, pero él nunca me hacia mucho caso, lo justo para aplacar a mamá, ya que él sabia que yo sentia que estaba dentro de la mejor familia.

esto era diferente, todo habria cambiado, rompieron la burbuja en la que estaba metida, segura, comoda, feliz, para dejarme sin oxigeno.

derrumbaron mi castillo, mis sueños y mi realidad...

-si los monstruos como ustedes, como los licantropos y como yo misma - al fin conseguí hablar - no existieran, tú - dije señalando a edward - hubieses muerto hacia mas de cien años y en tu tumba ya no habrian mas que cenizas. y tú - dije señalando a bella-estarias casada con jacob, con embarazos normales de nueve meses, sin que los quieran matar porque suponen un peligro y por supuesto que no parezcan un bocado para su propia madre. esta demas mencionar que no existiria.

pretendia hacer daño, asi que si mis palabras les dolian realmente me alegraba.

-Renesmee no tienes que darle tanta importancia, porque no la tiene, paso hace muchos años y todos sufrimos mucho por el caos que habia - tia alice trataba de calmar las cosas. edward le lanzo una mirada desesperada.

-es que no lo entiendo, si no era importante ¿por que no me lo contaron hace años atras? ¿por que me ocultaron eso si no era importante?

-cariño - dejo bella - suponiamos que tú...

-¿que yo que? - la interrumpi - ¿que no queria saber la verdad? , entonces no supongan cosas que no saben, no lo den por hecho, no piensen por mi.

no sabia hacia donde escapar, ¿existia alguna persona que no tuviera la necesidad de mentirme? ¿que fuese transparente conmigo? , lo unico que queria es desaparecer.

-ya escuche lo que vine a buscar...adios

-¿adonde vas? - dijo edward tomandome de un brazo, el cual me sacudi de un movimiento brusco.

pense una respuesta en mi mente para que solo la escuchara él, clave mi mirada en la suya.

"te escuche decir en alguna parte de esos libros que si querias morir debias acudir a..a como es que se llamaban...vo...no, era vulturis, asi que me ire a italia a desaparecer y no seguir estorbando; les pedire que terminen el trabajo que tú no hiciste"

no preevi su reacción, pero fue mucha másdde la que esperaba, de rrepente se puso como un loco,echaba chispas por los ojos e inesperadamente me pego una cachetada fuertisima, me quede helada, jamas me habian pegado intencionalmente, de hecho en mi familia nadie me levantaba la mano.

todo sucedio muy rapido, tenia a papá delante mio con los ojos llenos de ira y dolor y medio segundo despúes estaba segura fuera de casa con tia rose.

estaba en shock, yo...era mi padre después dee todo, pero dolia tanto...me quede mirando por largo rato a tia rose

-cumplo mi promesa princesa, siempre te protegere de todo y todos - diciendo eso me abrazo y nos subimos a su BMW, siempre le han gustado los autos de esta marca, con los años los autos cambian y mi tia siempre obtiene los ultimos modelos.

-¿adonde vamos tia? - le pregunte cuando al fin sali de mi estado de shock

-ya lo veras princesa, lo unico que te puedo decir, es que vamos hacias la verdad, y nadie se va a atrever a acercarse mientras yo te este cuidando - mi tia definitivamente podria sustituir a una familia completa.

-tia...te quiero mucho, y eres una de las pocas personas en las cuales puedo confiar

-lo se, eres como mi hija, por ti luche contra todo, y asi seguira siendo, ahora duerme, el viaje en auto es muy largo.

-buenas noches tia.

entonces por fin cerre mis ojos y descanse.

Erich Fromm dijo: "si soy lo que tengo, y lo que tengo lo pierdo ¿entonces quien soy?"

...

...

...

al volver a tomar conocimiento note que el auto seguia andando, pero no queria abrir los ojos, queria sentir la tranquilidad, estaba cansada, pero me sentia más traquila ya que no estaba en la casa con todos esos vampiros.

por un minuto llegue a pensar que jasper estaba a mi lado.

-¿como estuvo ese sueño? - tia rose sabia cuando estaba despierta, por mis respiraciones.

-bien supongo, dentro de lo que se puede

-estamos a punto de llegar

-¿cuanto dormi? - habia dicho que era un largo viaje y ahora faltaba poquito

-ocho horas

-saben...saben ellos hacia donde nos dirigimos - mi voz debia mostrar el panico que sentia

-a menos que alice vea tu futuro, cosa imposible, no lo creo

-nos buscaran y... - sentia el miedo y panico incrementarse a cada segundo que pasaba

-estan advertidos, por lo demas estas muy segura conmigo

-lo se

un grato silencio se apodero del auto por los veinte minutos siguientes, hasta que al parecer habiamos llegado a nuestro destino.

-¿un bosque? - dije apenes vi el lugar y la mire desconcertada; yo conocia muchos bosques, y no me traian muy buenos recuerdos.

-pero este es un bosque especial, vamos.

y entonces me tomo de la mano y me guio al lugar mas maravilloso que hubiese visto en mi vida.

-¿pero..? ¿como...? - sinceramente estaba impactada de tanta belleza - ¡ es maravilloso, asombroso! - a ella se le escapo una sonrisa nostalgica

-este princesita, es mi lugar especial, solo lo conoce tu papá, por mi mente claro, aqui hay parte de mi historia que quiero que sepas.

-¿que hay tan especial aqui tita?

-mi humanidad...

* * *

**bueno aqui estoy de nuevo...con mucho cariño pàra ustedes **

**espero que les haya gustado... y espero sus opiniones**

**saludos a todos los que dejaron reviews, creanme que cada mensaje me saca una sonrisa.**

**espero que esten bien**

**nos leemos**

**pd: espero sus reviews **

**bye**


	11. conversacion

_**disfruten la lectura siento mucho la demora**_...

* * *

me quede mirando un rato alrededor, no queria que tia rose viera mi cara, su respuesta me habia dejado en shock, iba escuchar una histoia de casi un siglo; me detuve un rato en el lugar, era un ovalo grande cerrado por arbles y a mi otro extremo habia un lago muy lindo, con un agua cristalina unica, donde nadaban peces de los cuales nunca vi ni escuche, todo era tan magico,tan especial, tan maravilloso, y tan cercano y acogedor...me hacia sentir yo, nada de vampiros,lobos o hibridos...simplemente yo...Renesmee.

nunca me cansaria de admirar aquel lugar, ni aunque viviera miles de años; tia rose nos encamino a una mecedora de madera que estaba colgando entre dos arboles.

-¿y? ¿te gusta?

-...-no sabia que responder, y es que no habia palabras para expresar cuan bello era aquel lugar - ...realmente es magnifico, nunca he visto nada semejante ¿como? ¿cuando? ¿por que? ¿tu humanidad?

-todo con clma princesa - rio ante mi excesiva curiosidad - ¿quieres escuchar una historia? - claro que queria, estaba esperado por ello

-me encantaria - dije con fervor

-bueno...coria el año 1933, tenia dieciocho años en ese entonces, era una joven hermosa y muy afortunada.

''eran los años de la depresion y mi padre trabajaba para un banco tenia dos hemanos pequeños, pero mis padres...ellos daban mas impotancia a mi belleza, como si fuera un regalo divino para poder escalar, tú podrias llamarlos arrivistas''

''tenia una amiga, se llamaba vera, ella se caso a los diesisiete años con un hombre que mis padres hubiesen encontrado inadecuado para mi, un carpintero; al año siguiente tuvo un hijo, henry, tenia unos hermosos hoyuelos ; ella era ala unica persona a la que tuve celos en mi vida humana, vera tenia algo que yo no, tenia una familia, un hijo, yo quera eso.''

''en esa epoca a las mujeres las preparaban para estar en la casa, y a la edad que yo tenia era el ideal casarse y formar una familia.''

''mi madre cuidaba de nosotros y mi padre era el que trabajaba, cumplia labores en el banco de Royce king.'' - dijo ese nombe com si lo escupiera

''Royce King tenia un hijo, que se llamaba igual que su padre, el iba a tomar control de la empresa, por lo tanto pasaba enclaustrado en ese banco; un dia a mi madre oportunamente se le olvido darle el almuerzo a mi padre e insistio en que fuera con mi mejor vestido a dejarselo, no me percate mucho de Royce, puesto que todos me miraban, pero desde esa noche empezaron a llegar rosas a mi cuarto, llegaron tantas que cada vez que salia de casa olia a ellas.''

''mis padres estaban felices, ya que era mas de lo que habian soñado, ya no sentia celos de vera;; mi noviazgo duro poco, puesto que a los dosmeses ya teniamos fecha de boda y cada vez que veia al hijo de mi amiga, me imaginaba a los mios corriendo por los campos de los king, con sus cabelleras rubias... '' - tia rose rio con amargura

''un dia fui a ver a vera, la visita se etendio y para cuando sali de su casa ya era de noche, los froles de la calle ya estaban prendidos... pero eso no hacia la diferencia; cuando de repente los escuche, eran unos hombre ebrios, faltaba poco para llegar a casa, asi que apure el paso... cuando lo escuche:

-¡ROSE!

''era royce con cuatro amigoa mas, tambien de familias adineradas''

sinceramente no se que expresion tenia mi cara, jamas imagine lo que tia rose me contaba, era tan... horrible y ... aterrador ¿por que lo oculto?

''me dejaron tirada en la calle y se fueron, no crei sentir otra osa que dolor, cuando llego el frio...''

''...carlisle me salvo, sintio mi sangre y me llevo a su casa, no me cai bien el Doctor Cullen, ni su esposa y menos el hermano de esta, el cual interpretaba tu padre'' - me tense cuando lo meciono, ella no le dio importancia y apreto cariñosamente mi mano.

-Princesita - engancho mi mirad, sus ojos eran de un profundo dolor - edward jamas quizo hacerte daño a ti, él no queria que dañasen a bella, paso mas de cien años buscando a la mujer perfecta, vio vampiresas hermosas; yo nunca le guste, no es que me importara, pero yo podria hacer desmayar a miles de hombres si me lo propusiera - las dos reimos cuando termino la frase - y de todas las mujeres que vio, se fijo en tu madre, en una simple humana, porque para él la simpleza con la que la describian, era la cosa mas misteriosa y complicada a la que se habia enfrentado en su vida; edward tiene muchos defectos, no te lo niego, pero tiene mas cualidades, y te ama princesa, yo se que daria la vida por sus dos mujeres, pero no le pidas tanto, él no te conocia, claramente no nos enfrentabamos a un embarazo normal, cuando no estaba cerca de bella tenia una expresion como si se hubiese vuelto loco; tu padre te ha criado con todo su amor Renesmee, cariño, dedicacion, te ha dado todo cuanto ha podido, te ha enseñado reglas, y el nunca habia sido padre, ni en sus sueños mas remotos lo llego a visualizar, pero te ha criado como si fueses su ultima hija, y que digo de tu madre, y si no te queda claro podria nombrarte miles de cualidades y jamas terminaria.

para ese entonces ya estaba llorando, tia rose no era de hablar demasiado en cuanto a cualidades, pero me habia dicho las palabras mas lindas y verdaderas,las uales me negaba a ver por estar solo preocupada de mi sufrimiento, no niego que me sentia culpable, peo me dolia mas de lo que admitiria, medejaba sin aire

-gracias... tia... Rose - logre balbucear mientras mi tia me daba pequeños golpecitos en la espalda.

-tranquila... shhh - decia con su voz de campanillas.

nos quedamos largo rato asi, mientra pensaba en las palabras que me acababa de decir, hasta que me calme un poco y admiramos mucho mas el paisaje.

-¿por que este lugar? - dije considerablemente mas calmada

-te voy a contar un secreto, que debe saber tu padre...tu sabes porque, va a ser entre tu y yo,yte va a explicar mucho mas porque es que intercedo por edward y bella.

-promesa - dije poniendome una mano en el corazón

-años después de mi supuesta muerte volvi a buscar a mis padres... y encontre un lugar perfecto

entonces se paro llevandome consigo, fue al ector de las rosas y armo dos perfectos ramos, y nos encaminamos mas cerca del lago.

-y aqui estan princesa - dijo mostrandome dos lapidas - estos son mis padres - coloco un ramo por lapida y se arrodillo justo en medio de los dos

-cuanto lo siento tita

-no te preocupes ya lo supere; yo los quiero a pesar de todo lo que paso, me da tanta pena haberles causado dolor, les tengo este lugar hermoso para tratar de compensar aunque se que nada lo hara, no tengo como volver al pasado y me encantaria tener una maquina del tiempo, pero no la tengo, ya los perdi... para toda la eternidad - tia rose se paro del suelo y me miro directo a los ojos - tu tienes a tus padres, incondicionales, ellos son eternos, los mios no lo eren y creeme que los extraño a pesar de todo; es cierto que edward y bella cometieron errores, pero siguen estando ahi, y siempre te apoyaran, yo perdi a mis padres y lo peor de todo es que ellos nome conocian, era una desconcida para mis propios padres; disfrutalos como si fuera el ultimo minuto que puedes estar con ellos, porque inclusive nuestra eternidad tiene fin.

no me di cuenta el minuto en que mis lagrimas comenzaron a salir, solo era conciente de gotitas desenfrenadas recorriendo mis mejillas.

yo sabia que mis padres eran buenos, pero no podia evitar dolerme el hecho de sentir que mi padre, el hombre que yo consideraba perfecto, me quisiera matar.

-tita... yo... lo... siento... tan...tanto

-Shhh... tranquila yo lo se

-pe... pero... n.. nnn... no... pue... puedo - solte todo el aire contenido en los pulmones y me tire a llorar en brazos de tia rose.

-ya se, yo se, solo necesitas mas tiempo, y es completamente razonable, llora... saca toda esa penita que llevas dentro

mi padre me ha tratado como su tesoro todos los años de mivida ¿por que cambiaba tanto en mi un hiecho de hace tantos años? no entendia ni mis sentimientos, no deberia importarme, pero lo hacia, me sentia traicionada y menospreciada por todas las personas que me rodeaban.

-princesa... - tita tita empezo cuando estuve mas calmada - ...hay mas historia.

-¿que? - intente que sonara fuerte, pero lo cierto es que mi voz casi no salia, asi que sono coo un debil murmullo.

-hay una par de la historia que no conoces, que te van a contar tus padres, porque yo no tengo permiso, pero quiero que sepas que hay mas , y no te lleves una sorpresa.

-no quiero mas, no mas por favor - lo unico que queria era descansar

-Shhh... todo va a pasar, no tienes que escuchar ahora el resto de la historia, estamos lejos de casa

me rescoste en las piernas de tia rose y contemple el maravilloso paisaje, hasta que cerre los ojos perdiendo la nocion del tiempo.

* * *

_**espero que les haya gustado..**_

_**perdonen la demora, he tenido miles de cosas por hacer, pero lo prometido es deuda...**_

_**que pasen una feliz navidad...**_

_**subire un capitulo muy pequeño para despedir el año 2010**_

_**gracias por leer**_

_**espero sus reviews...**_

_**otra cosa, a **_**amycullen****black **_**siento no contactarme contigo, pero no me aparecieron tus datos, dejame tu correo, podria mandarte algun adelanto...**_

_**eso, gracias de nuevo  
**_

_**bye  
**_


	12. Tranquilidad y pensar

**aqui de nuevo, _feliz año_ y disfruten la lectura...**

* * *

Desperté en una pieza de hotel, era muy lujosa, el colchón simulaba a las nubes, era muy cómodo, las sabanas me estaban atrapando, lo que impedía que me despertase del todo.

-buenos días princesita dormilona – medio canturreo tía rose al entrar al dormitorio

-hola – no tenía ganas de levantarme, los últimos hechos acontecidos no me daban demasiadas fuerzas para enfrentar lo que se avecinaba

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿un hotel? ¿Por que no me llevaste a la casa? – no es que tuviese ganas de ir a casa, la verdad era reacia a enfrentar en este momento los problemas, lo cierto es que sabia que tía rose tendría que ir con su esposo y Alice siempre me encontraría a menos que… quería desaparecer, a pesar de ver el punto de tía rose, era complicado asimilarlo… en fin por el momento la seguiría.

-¿sabes donde estamos? – No sabia, la respuesta estaba resplandeciente en mi expresión – estamos en Alaska princesa, vinimos a hacer una visita es para que te distraigas un poco

-¿de que trata esta nueva historia? – dije adelantándome, en forma certera, a los hechos.

-es sobre unos amigos de acá, y una historia de tu papá–tita no era mala como alguna gente pensaba, mas específicamente jake, ese nombre me devolvía a otra de mis realidades mas dolorosas, ¿Qué haría con jake?, la verdad es que luego tendría tiempo para pensar, ya que el tiempo estaría a mi favor después de llevar a cabo mi plan.

-cuéntame – dije con pocos ánimos

-en Alaska vive el clan Denali, son dos vampiresas, y hace mucho se les unió un feliz matrimonio; las vampiresas son Tanya e Irina y la pareja es Carmen y Eleazar; antiguamente eran tres vampiresas, pero lo cierto es que la otra murió – que tristeza por ellas, no se que haría sin alguno de mis tíos, ya que no tengo hermanos , o alguno de mis padres, a pesar de todo los amaba, y como dijo tía rose, soy una afortunada al tenerlos para toda la eternidad – nosotros estuvimos un tiempo viviendo con ellas, pero decidimos que era demasiado sospechoso, y nos mudamos; durante nuestra instancia en Alaska, Tanya se fue ilusionando con Edward, y este nunca di indicios de nada, de hecho la rechazo de forma muy caballerosa; tu madre nunca pudo creer, como es que teniendo a semejante belleza detrás de él, se fijo en ella; Tanya asistió al matrimonio de tus padres, los felicito; y yo quiero que escuches la opinión de ella, ya que ayudo mucho a nuestra familia en un momento en que lo necesitamos demasiado.

-a visitar a clan Denali entonces ¿Por qué no nos quedamos allá en nuestra pequeña instancia?

-Renesmee, ellos serán muy vegetarianos, pero jamás te pondría en mas peligro del que ya estas

-tú no eres un peligro

-los vampiros siempre significamos un peligro, aunque sea mínimo

-ok, entonces solo de visita

-solo de visita – rectifico – mmm… compre ropa para ti, ve a darte una ducha y cuando salgas estará todo encima de tu cama como siempre

-eres la mejor

-lo se – reímos las dos ante su egocentrismo, después me fui a duchar

Puse el agua en la tina y eche las sales, espere a que apareciera un poco de espuma y empecé a desvestirme, deje la ropa en el perchero y al final solté mis risos cobrizos, me hacían cosquillas en la espalda; me acerque a la tina y me fui introduciendo lentamente, este baño me venia muy bien, estaba muy relajante, me recosté un poco en la tina y empecé a pensar con un poco mas de calma, lo cierto es que no había tenido mucho tiempo para meditar todo, habían cosas dolorosos, otras no tanto; en este minuto no sabia nada de mi familia, lo que si sabia es que el enojo y pena se pasarían, entonces volvería al lado de mi familia, pero por ahora seria la terca mas grande del planeta.

El baño relajante pronto se estaba convirtiendo en algo estresante, si ya estaba pensando en los problemas, era hora de pensar en todo… y eso me llevaba a un solo punto…el único problema del cual no había tenido tiempo de pensar…

…jacob

* * *

**¿les gusto? espero que esten bien, y que hayan pasado un lindo año nuevo, mis mejores deseos para este 2011**

**este cap es cortito, pero asi lo habia prometido**

**espero sus comentarios, dejen R&R!**

**pd: amycullen si no me he comunicado contigo es por que no me llego tu correo, creo ke es algo de seguridad lo siento!**

**le dedico a todas mi lectoras este cap  
**

**cariños**

**bye  
**


	13. jacob y preguntas

**hola de nuevo! plis no me maten! se que demore mucho, y se que el cap es corto, lo siento!** **hago lo que puedo, espero que les guste y disculpen a esta humilde servidora!**

**sin mas...**

* * *

¿Qué sacaba con pensar que pasaría? ¿Qué conseguía sufriendo mas?

Sinceramente no tenía respuesta para ninguna pregunta, el tiempo para pensar no era mi preferido.

Jacob, Jacob, Jacob… ese nombre estaba impregnado en mi mente, y mi mente sincronizada con mis labios.

¿Realmente tendría alguna solución nuestra historia de amor? ¿Volvería a confiar en él? ¿Volvería a confiar en la gente?

Nuestro amor era mágico, al menos es lo que el me hizo pensar; era imposible, pero ahí estábamos contra cualquier adversidad, yo era diferente a él, totalmente diferente a jake, pero eso no impidió nuestro amor, porque Jacob daba la vida por mi ¡Que gran ilusa! Jacob jamás amaría algo que tuviese que ver con vampiros sino fuese por esa extraña cosa de la imprimación provocada solo por los lobos, que lo obligaba a amarme… si mama no hubiese conocido a papa entonces la historia seria diferente, bella amaría a Jacob por siempre y bla, bla, bla…

¡Como dolía la verdad! ¿Y si nunca me hubiese enterado de nada? ¿Y si fuese una ignorante? Esas respuestas si las sabia, si me hubiese quedado en la fiesta nada de esto estaría pasando por mi cabeza, seria completamente feliz, en algún futuro no muy lejano me hubiese casado con Jacob, con papá de la mano… tía Alice hubiese organizado la mejor boda de planeta... pero ya nada de eso es posible, por que no confió en ninguno de ellos, viví una vida engañada y eso no se como olvidarlo.

¿Cómo describir sentimientos? Siento que no puedo odiarlos, por mucho que mis labios pronuncien esas palabras, el problema es que mi corazón no me creé, cada vez que trato de eliminarlo se produce un error.

Jacob… el gran amor de mi vida, ¿Qué esta pasando? Aun espero que despierte de una gran pesadilla, pero no, no es una pesadilla, es la realidad, la cruel realidad; aun me pregunto por mi lobito, quiero creer que me ama porque él lo quiso, sin embargo no logro engañarme, es imposible, la verdad me sobrepasa; no es que no soporte la mentira, es que me mintió con el corazón, jugo con mis sentimientos; todos jugaron conmigo, vieron por mi, pensaron por mi, actuaron por mi ¿y quien pensó en lo que yo veía, lo que pensaba, lo que quería hacer?.

Recuerdo todos y cada uno de los momentos con Jacob, como me mimaba, como me acariciaba, como me besaba… ¿Qué hacia ahora?... ¿Qué hacia al volver? ¿Escuchaba e ignoraba la verdad? ¿me hacia la ciega?... lo asumo, mi familia es mi familia y algún día, quizás después de cien años los perdonaría y volvería con ellos, pero Jacob era diferente, él algún día no muy lejano… moriría… y… quizás esos cien años que me tome en perdonarlos…sea la vida entera de jake, ¿y si se muere? ¿Y si después no logro perdonarme nunca?

Me encantaría resolver alguna pregunta con respecto a la persona que amo, sin embargo, no lo lograba, él es algo incierto en mi vida, que me atormenta día a día, minuto a minuto, segundo a segundo…

…sin mi lobito siento como si me faltase el aire, como si mi corazón ya no palpitase; sin duda era una egoísta, condenaba a jake y a toda la manada a convivir con sus enemigos naturales, ¿Cómo no pensé en ello antes? Ellos jamás dejarían vivos a mi familia por un capricho de jake, aunque el jurase que era amor, la manada jamás aceptaría nuestra relación a no ser por… ¿Cómo fui tan estúpida? Quince años haciendo el papel de idiota, a nadie se le arrugaba un musculo ¡y me mentía a la cara! ¡¿Cómo pudieron?

Todos los que se decían mis amigos, todos aceptándome por esa maldita cosa de lobos, pero sin duda nadie me quería ahí en forma sincera, ahora entiendo tantas cosas, la frialdad de leah, entre otras, yo sabia que ella me aceptaba, aunque no le gustaba cruzar demasiadas palabras conmigo, ahora lo entendía.

Tengo un revoltijo de sentimientos encontrados, me encantaría saber que sucederá cuando vuelva, pero no lo se, ni lo sabré, no quiero volver aun, todavía estoy muy dolida, no soy capaz de mirarlos, ya que si lo hago retrocederé todo lo avanzado.

Me duele tanto que las personas que amo y por las cual daría mi vida me hayan traicionado, lo único que no tolero es la traición y todos ellos, mi familia, jake y la manada quebraron esa confianza que les había conferido, sobretodo jake, porque puede que mis padres, tíos y abuelos me hayan omitido información, pero Jacob… el me mintió, él si me mintió… cuando… cuando le preguntaba cuando surgió ese amor… él decía que siempre, pero no es verdad, él quería matarme, y lo hubiese hecho de no ser que se imprimo de mi… ¿era necesario saber todo? ¿Me sirve de algo? ¿…y si no los perdono en cien años? ¿Y si no me perdono yo por el tiempo desperdiciado?

La verdad es el arma más letal, la única que podían utilizar para destruir mi corazón, y así lo hicieron, me destruyeron…

No tengo una solución, cada vez que pienso en ellos es como si pusiese el dedo en la llaga, no logro descifrar que hare, y mi baño… todo lo que quería era relajarme, pero si mi mente no lo hace, mi cuerpo no lo hare de forma voluntaria.

Salí de la tina y fui a la habitación, ya nada tenía que hacer en el agua, su poder relajante no servía en mí, la ropa estaba en la cama, tal cual dijo tía rose; era algo relajado, unos jeans y un sweater con un abrigo, nada muy elaborado, algo cómodo para mi estado de ánimo.

Al fin de todo, estaba en otro estado, así que conocería a este clan y me distraería un poco.

-¿estas lista para irnos princesa? – dijo tita sorprendiéndome por la espalda.

-lista… y dispuesta, vamos.

-esa es la actitud que quiero ver.

Salimos del hotel y nos internamos por rumbos desconocidos para mi persona.

Todavía tenia en la cabeza un plan que quería llevar acabo, solía escuchar de un hombre que era igual a mi, era un hibrido, y tengo que localizarlo, los Denali, en forma discreta, podrían ayudar.

* * *

**uffffff ¿les gusto? espero que si, y agradezco a las que siguen leyendo, se que demore mucho, mucho tiempo, como seis meses, pero estuve muy mal, hoy soy una mujer renovada, logre super una gran depresion y creo que no volvi porque esto lo escribi en ese tiempo muy depre, pero sigo teniendo la escencia de este fic, muy sufrido y tragico, en general me gustan esos generos!**

**prometo tratar de subir pronto, pero creo que lo proximo que veran sera el 28 de este mes, ya que en esa fecha cumplo un año con este fic! como el aniversario!**

**espero tambien que se pasen por mi perfil y vean un nuevo fic que se llama "Nuevo amanecer" que trata de bella y edward y habla mas o menos de que hubiese pasado si en eclipse edward se hubiese ido y bla bla bla! es muy interesante. espero que lo leean y vean si gusta!**

**y por ultimo, espero que me dejen reviews para ser muy muy feliz, eso quiere decir, completar mi felicidad!**

**muchos cariños y gracias.**


	14. palabras y un plan casi en marcha

**hola de nuevo! aqui les traigo otro cap como lo prometi!**

**cumpliendo un añito con esta maravillosa historia!**

**nunca lo digo, pero los personajes le pertenecen stephanie meyer, yo solo juego con ellos y mi gran imaginacion.**

**espero que les guste! no las retengo mas, disfruten la lectura...**

* * *

Conocer un poco más al clan Denali, es una de las buenas cosas que destaco de este viaje. No había conocido muy bien a esta familia, ya que jake siempre me mantenía ocupada y no quería nada que no fuese él, de hecho no conocía demasiado a los amigos de mi familia, cuando ellos iban yo solía esconderme en la Push, simplemente no me gustaba estar alejada de jake, ni siquiera iba a los viajes a conocer a esos amigos o por ultimo los lugares.

Hacia un día hermoso en Alaska para salir; como nunca había ido Tanya me propuso que fuésemos a visitar algunos lugares que le parecían bellos paisajes para mostrarme, así que accedí encantada, obviamente tía Rose iba conmigo.

Aquel lugar poco grato para algunos humanos era realmente de ensueño, lamentablemente no llenaba mis expectativa, pues para mi el único sitio mágico era Forcks, no había nada semejante ni comparable a ese paraíso, mi paraíso.

Después de muchas horas de visitas y viajes por fin llegamos a la casa de los Denali, rápidamente me dirigí a la cocina para prepararme algo de comer, pero cuando iba a medio camino de mi destino escuche la contestadora y quede helada.

"_hola Tanya soy Edward, te llamaba para saber si es que hoy día habías recibido alguna noticia de Ness, tu sabes que confió en Rosalie, pero es nuestra niña y estamos preocupados, si la vez dile que nos llame y que la amamos, dile que las cosas no son como ella cree. De todas formas llámame cuando llegues, gracias."_

No me di cuenta del movimiento de mis pies, solo que al terminar la frase me encontraba en frente del teléfono, estaba horrorizada y asustada.

-Por favor no le digas que estoy acá, por favor...no quiero que me encuentren.

-Tanya, te pediría encarecidamente que no los llamases – pidió tía Rose a la líder del clan Denali.

-No los voy a llamar ¿sabes porque? – Pregunto dirigiéndose a mi – por que es hora de que alguien te habrá los ojos – me quede impactada por el ímpetu con el cual defendía a mi familia.

-Tus padres te aman…

-No sabes lo que paso – dije interrumpiéndola.

-Claro que lo se, he vivido diez veces mas que tú y conozco a tu padre hace más de medio siglo, y te puedo decir con certeza como es, como era antes de conocer a tu madre y todos los procesos hasta llegar a tu persona.

Algo en mi quería cree tan bellas palabras, pero aun necesitaba tiempo sola, aun quería entender antes de enfrentarlos, no estaba preparada para volverlos a ver.

-Tanya, no más – dijo tía Rose interfiriendo.

-Rosalie… alguien tiene que ayudarla a ver la realidad, a salir de esa burbuja en la cual ustedes la mantienen.

-ya Salí de esa burbuja – le dije a Tanya

-No, tú crees lo que quieres y lo que te conviene, no la verdad. – aquellas palabras me hicieron explotar.

-mi padre quiso matarme ¿Es eso creer lo que quiero? Al ser que amaba, él… - mis lágrimas no aguantaron más y salieron a flote.

Tanya se acerco dulcemente y me arrastro hacia el sofá.

Tenia presente que al tenerlos eternamente era privilegiada, pero mi mente estaba luchando con el corazón.

-Rose ¿me dejas conversar con Renesmee un momento? – pregunto Tanya

-yo… no creo… que sea muy bueno.

-no le voy a meter ideas raras a tu sobrina, no le diré nada extraño – a pesar de todo tita no tenia cara de muy buenos amigos.

-es… esta bi... en tía – me las arregle para decir entre sollozos.

Tía Rose me beso en la frente y salió de la casa dejándome con Tanya, conociéndola iba a estar mas cerca de lo esperado, eso de dejarme con un vampiro a solas, no se le daba nada bien.

-ay pequeña, yo se que debes tener la cabeza hecha un lio, se que es pronto, pero no me gustaría que conservaras esa mala imagen de tus padres siendo que no es así, solo escucha, después podrás pensar lo que quieras – asentí mientras Tanya me acurruco contra su pecho.

"Tú padre es un hombre de principios del siglo veinte, él fue criado de forma diferente a la tuya. Las mujeres en esa época se casaban a edades muy tempranas, eran épocas diferentes; tu madre en cambio es de una época mucho mas moderna; me mencionaron que leíste cierta historia, es por eso que supongo que sabes de lo que hablo."

-así es – dije en un susurro débil.

"Edward tenia la vida que espero durante mas de noventa años, con la mujer que amaba, él soñó con una eternidad para ser feliz, se casaron después de todo lo que vivió su amor, ellos saltaron todos los obstáculos… luego llegaste tú, amenazando con separarlo de su mundo, de su vida… de la única mujer que amo en un siglo entero ¿Cómo te sentirías si quieren hacerle daño a la persona que mas amas?

Por un segundo me sentí vacía, mi lobito hermoso, como me duele dejarlo atrás, pero todas las mentiras me matan y de cierta forma me impiden creer en el amor; lo cierto es que si me dijesen que Jacob esta mal herido, no importaría nada, ni las peleas, ni volverlos a ver, correría como si de mi vida se tratase, porque el es mi vida, es mi so, aun lo amo con cada poro de mi piel.

"Él no te conocía, para Edward eras solo lo que quería asesinar a la razón de su existencia; Ness… ellos te aman, y están desesperados, se que quizás te costara digerirlo, pero trata de verlo de ese punto. "

-No deja de doler a pesar de ver lo lógico – dije con lágrimas en los ojos.

-ya nena, créeme… he sufrido las penas del infierno, y mírame, sigo aquí, no hay dolores infinitos.

Después de un largo rato en donde Tanya me consoló y trato de animarme, puse en marcha mi plan, ella podría ayudarme a encontrar a ese hibrido, además que ya no quería causarle problemas a tía Rose y menos al clan Denali, necesitaba estar sola, un largo tiempo sola.

-Tanya, necesito que me hagas un gran favor

-siempre que puede, estaré encantada de ayudarte

- estoy muy abrumada, me siento fuera de serie, vivo con vampiros y me rodeo de licántropos y humanos, y lo cierto es que no pertenezco a ninguno…

-no digas eso, tu eres parte de la familia Cullen, no estas sola…

-no me interrumpas, por favor déjame terminar – Tanya asintió, mientras yo tomaba una gran bocanada de aire para continuar - ¿tía Rose esta cerca? – pregunte, no quería ser descubierta.

-lo suficiente para escuchar un grito, pero no nuestra conversación ¿Por qué?

-por que no estoy segura de nada, pero quería tener la opción – Tanya puso cara rara, ojala que no sospechase nada – bueno, sigo… lo que pasa es que no soy parte de una raza, quiero entenderme ¿comprendes? – Asintió – me comentaron hace algún tiempo, que existía un hombre de mi especie, y me gustaría contactarlo, pero no estoy segura ¿entiendes por que no quiero que tía Rose se entere aun?

-Renesmee… no debes sentirte así, pero comprendo a lo que te refieres, no le diré nada a tu tía, eres libre de tomar la opción que quieras. Respecto al hibrido, creo que te refieres a Nahuel, y si, se como contactarlo ¿quieres su numero?

-si, quiero hablar con él, pero aun no lo se, me da algo de miedo, pero quiero saber quien soy, siento que toda mi vida es una farsa.

-si te sentirás mejor, entonces me alegra de ayudarte.

Tanya me dio el numero y lo guarde como un tesoro, él me ayudaría a no hacer tantos problemas, el me ayudaría a entender. La líder del clan Denali prometió no decir nada, así que confió en ella.

Después de un rato tía Rose volvió, al encontrarme mas tranquila ella también se calmo, no sospecho nada, eso estaba perfecto, no quería que me descubriera, necesitaba hacer esto, necesitaba algo en mi vida para poder seguir, me sentía desorientada… alguien de mi especie, eso era perfecto.

Cuando se hizo muy tarde nos fuimos al hotel, en todo el camino pensé como seguía mi plan, aun no lo descubría, pero ya lo haría, por mientras dormiría y recuperaría energías para todo lo que se avecina.

* * *

**¿les gusto? espero que si! **

**como ya dije, hoy cumplo un año con esta historia así que tenia que subir algo!**

**siempre quise hacer algo así, a Tanya por lo general la ponen como la mala, y se que no es así, por eso aqui les traje una Tanya como yo la imagino!  
**

**ya se va formando mas esta historia, ya esta entranado un nuevo personaje... Nahuel :O que emocion!**

**dejen reviews plisss!**

**saludos :D**


End file.
